Fullmetal Alchemist: The Almighty
by thesentence
Summary: AU. Follow up to the Almighty: Prologue. My name is Edward Elric. My brother and I are not your typical alchemists. In fact, we're not your typical humans either... Chapter 14 now up! discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist: The Almighty

In this story, I will use elements from the bible and various myths. It is an alternate universe to Full Metal Alchemist, which I do not own.

_You've all heard the story, haven't you?_

_About the brothers who committed the ultimate blasphemy._

_They had lost everything that night, trying to regain what was lost…_

_Their mother._

_The brothers began their journey,_

_Expecting to find the Philosopher's Stone,_

_The one thing that can make their wishes come true._

_But others wanted the stone_

_And would use it for warfare_

_Slaughtering countless lives in their wake._

_As the journey thickened,_

_They discovered the truth about their prize_

_And had conflicting emotions about it _

_As they discovered the key ingredient:_

_Humans._

_The brothers found the one man who knew more about the stone than they_

_And discovered new meanings to equivalent exchange._

_What is gained is not always what is wanted,_

_But sometimes you must make the best of it._

_The homunculi._

_Artificial humans created when someone tries to play God using alchemy._

_Sometimes they resemble a person_

_That the alchemist tried to resurrect._

_Other times they are created_

_Out of curiosity._

_Despite this factor,_

_Homunculi act to fill the void_

_In their shell of a body_

_To feel as we do_

_But go to extreme and even murderous lengths_

_To get what they want._

_One such homunculus, Envy, hates all humans and wants to replace them_

_With homunculi._

_The irony is that it was discovered that Envy is related to the Elric brothers_

_And felt replaced, therefore hating his younger brothers._

_In the end, Alphonse used the Philosopher's Stone to bring Edward back to life_

_At the cost of his own._

_Edward gave Alphonse his body back and was trapped on the other side of the Gate._

_Later, Edward and Alphonse reunited as they fought against an enemy who wanted to _

_Conquer their world._

_In the end, the brothers chose to stay in the real world_

_Journeying together_

_Seeing the world together._

_But what if things happened differently?_

Chapter 1: The Performer

Lior. A town teeming with life. This desert city is home to thousands of people who follow the teachings of Father Cornello as he preaches over the radio, telling the people of the town of the grace of the sun god, Leto. The people of Lior pray daily to their god, believing that he is God Almighty, the supreme being, the creator of all things.

The people of Lior stand in front of the temple of Leto on a sunny day, watching as Cornello performs his "miracles". Cray, Cornello's right hand, puts a log onto the altar as the prophet places his hand on top of it. A red light comes from his ring and the log transforms into a statue of Leto, standing at roughly 20 feet tall. The people in the crowd cheer as they seemingly worship Father Cornello. Cornello throws out his hand, speaking with the people in the crowd.

"Children of God, I am his commissary. I shall grant you each a wish and make your dreams come true. Speak now and I will let one person come and speak to the crowd."

"Me", shouts someone from the crowd. Everyone look to the rear, seeing a small person with a black fedora hat, shades on his face and a black suit with a black trench coat hanging off of his back. He wears white gloves on his hands as they reach skyward and he begins to speak in a preacher's voice.

"I have seen God. He told me that I now have the power. He told me to stand in front of these people today and show them the power of God! Can I come up to the altar?"

"Yes, brother. Come", says Cornello.

The person drops his hands and marches up the stairs. He stands by the altar and looks out to the crowd. He peeks out of the corner of his eye, seeing the obese Cornello with his bald head and his priestly robe with his walking cane, bearing a gold handle. He sees the red stone on Cornello's ring and wonders.

"That is an alchemic amplifier. No doubt about it", ponders the young man.

Cray scratches his beard, curious of the person who came on stage, trying to make out his appearance. "I've never seen him around here before. Is he a traveler?"

One of Cornello's men puts a log onto the altar. Cornello smirks while no one is looking, thinking that this young man is either crazy or stupid. "This ought to be good", thinks Cornello.

The young man touches the log in front of him and suddenly a blue light comes from it. Everyone in the audience are astounded, even Cornello is taken back by the display. Cornello looks stern, seeming to be on to the young traveler. "That is alchemy. It has to be", thought Cornello.

The log begins to transform, growing two bulky arms and legs, growing brown fur. The hands, or rather paws, have long black claws on them. Everyone are completely dumbfounded as the new creature shows the face and body of a bear! The bear roars and drops down to four legs, walking over to the young man and licking his cheek. Everyone are shocked by what they have seen, even Cornello who is now trying to contain his fear.

"That boy will expose me for sure! Not even I can do that, creating a living creature", shouts Cornello in his mind.

The young man approaches Cornello and holds out his left hand as if wanting to shake the hand of the prophet. "I want to thank you for letting me come up here. The publicity has done me a little good."

Cornello cautiously takes his hand and regains his arrogant smirk. "I'm sure it has…"

Cornello pulls the boy toward him and takes off his hat. The boy has gold irises and black hair down to his upper back. Cornello's smile becomes wider for he now knows the identity of the boy.

"Edward Elric! People of Lior, this is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist! So, what is a dog of the military doing snooping around here?"

"I'm not a soldier anymore."

"Oh, that's right. You're a fugitive now! Do not worry, citizens of Lior! This blasphemer shall be punished severely for his crimes!"

"What crimes, father?!"

A young woman steps up out of the crowd. She wears a long desert robe and has pink threads in her dark brown hair with dark brown sandals to match her brown skin.

"Stay out of this, Rose. This does not concern you", says Cornello.

"Father, what crimes has this young man committed? What could he possibly be guilty of", questions Rose.

"High treason against the military of Amestris. As far as I'm concerned, I'm doing the country a favor. Now stand down, Rose."

"Hold it, father. I'm with Rose on this one", says the barkeep. "I see no just cause to punish him, I mean he just performed a miracle for us. He brought a creature to life from wood. Maybe he is God's commissary, just as you are!"

Edward yanks his hand from Cornello's grasp and makes a cocky smile.

"You heard the people, Cornello. Looks like we're both saviors, except I'm the real thing compared to you."

"We'll see about that. Put another log on the altar!"

Cray approaches the altar and places another log. Cornello puts his hand over it and it becomes a fountain spraying out wine. "Beat that", says a cocky Cornello.

Cray puts another log up for Edward to use. Cray looks at Edward with prejudice in his eyes and steps back. Edward steps up, claps his hands and touches the log. A blue light overtakes it, flowing beautifully as if purifying everything around. The people of Lior are curious as to what Edward is creating this time. The light fades and the people are once again astounded as they see a pyramid of gold bars. Cornello becomes pent up with rage as he sees Edward returning his cocky smile.

"You got lucky. Try this!"

A young girl brings an injured bird up to the altar. Cornello touches the bird and its injuries are healed as it flaps its wings joyfully. Cornello laughs at Edward as if he has beaten him when he sees several sick and injured civilians standing before Ed. He claps his hands together and the group of people are almost instantly healed. Cornello once again is ready to lose his temper when he has a brainstorm. He then smiles to himself and raises his hand. The stone on his ring flashes again and the statues of Leto begin to march off of their stands and come to life. Cornello laughs maniacally, believing that he has beaten Edward when the Full Metal Alchemist claps his hands together once more, transforming each and every one of the statues into small two legged cows with wind up levers on their backs. The cows wear glasses and hold large red pens in their hands, mooing. Cornello finally blows his top and transmutes his cane into a gun turret. He points it at Edward with a psychotic smile lurking across his face.

"Sinner!!!! You have been sent by the Devil to challenge our faith!!!! Your blasphemous ways will not fool me!!!!"

Reacting, Edward claps his hands when someone darts in front of him, holding out their hand. Cornello's bullets only pause in midair as the person who seems to be Ed's height is now protecting him. Cornello ceases fire as he is astounded by the seemingly telekinetic power of the newcomer, who looks a lot like Edward…

**Next Chapter: The Messiah**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Messiah

Cornello sees a person standing in front of Edward who seems to have his face, but with a few differences. He has long golden brown hair in a tail with a red coat and black clothes on underneath. His white gloves have arrays on the palms with tiny triangles on each of the three sides. He has brown eyes that show his personality, showing every fiber of his being. Edward looks at the other boy in front of him, having his back toward Edward as he now holds out his arms, shielding him.

"If you want Ed, you'll have to go through me", says the boy.

"Al, what are you doing here? We're not supposed to be seen together, remember?"

"Well excuse me for being worried about you. You're not exactly the most careful person, Ed", responds Alphonse.

Cornello drops his smile and stares at Alphonse. "Ah, so you are the younger brother. That's perfect", says Cornello now smiling again. "Now I can kill two birds with one stone! Feel the wrath of God!!!!"

"Stop", shouts Rose standing in front of Al. "Father Cornello, stop this! Violence is not the answer!"

"Foolish girl! If you will side with these blasphemers, then you will share their fate!!!"

"You do that father, and we will rise against you", says the barkeep.

"We all will", says a woman from the crowd.

"Leave them alone", shouts the people in the crowd, now chanting it over and over again. Alphonse steps up to the altar and looks out at the crowd and holds out his hand for them to silence.

"People of Lior, tell me now if we are truly challenging your faith. If so, then we will leave you peacefully", says Alphonse.

"Father Cornello was supposed to be our prophet, but now he has shown his true colors to us as a tyrant", says the barkeep.

"He has been telling us that Leto rejects violence, yet Father Cornello has been reinforcing it as of now", says a man from the crowd.

"So you tell me what you think of your prophet now", says Alphonse.

"He is a hypocrite, a true villain in the eyes of God", shouts the barkeep.

"Anyone who defies me is a servant of the Devil", shouts Cornello, hoping that the statement will save him when Rose speaks up.

"You're the Devil, Cornello! You made us believe in you, believing that you were performing miracles, but they were just a ruse, weren't they? You made us think that we were worshipping God, but the real truth is that we were worshipping you! It was always about you the whole time, even before the Elrics arrived. What were you really trying to do with us?"

Cornello feels himself in a tight corner, like a child on time out. He feels compressed, strangled, unable to move. He has truly been put on the spot this time and he doesn't know how to worm his way out of it this time. His gun reverts back to his walking cane and he stands upright with his cane beneath him elegantly.

"Now that I have what I want from this town, I suppose I can tell you the truth. You see Rose, you were all to join my cause so that we could become an army and overthrow the military! After that, the world would be ours for the taking! Think about it, Rose. Without the military barking orders and killing people that they tell you are bad, we would create a utopia!"

"By shedding blood? How is that helping anyone", interrogates Edward.

"And besides, it won't be their army. It would be YOUR army", says Alphonse.

"Whether you think I am God's commissary or not, it doesn't matter. With the power I have shown you people today and many times before, it should be proof enough", says Cornello.

"But Ed and Al have shown powers beyond your own. If anything, they are the true messengers of God Almighty", says Rose rebelliously.

"What now, Cornello? It seems your adoring fans are against you now", says Edward seriously.

"It seems that you forgot something. I still own most of this town. If not for me, Lior would not have the riches that it has now! I turned water to wine! I healed injured canaries! I even brought back their loved ones from the grave!"

"Well, he did do that", comments one of the men in the crowd.

"Bringing back the dead, huh? Have any of you people actually seen him do it", asks Edward.

"No, they haven't", quickly responds Alphonse.

"How did you know that, Al", asks a stunned Rose.

"Because I read your eyes. They tell all."

"They are all members of my temple. They can't leave, even if they wanted to. My men have this city surrounded and will punish anyone who dares to defy Leto", says Cornello.

"Then I guess I have no choice", says Edward walking over to Father Cornello. Edward then holds up his right arm and takes off his glove, showing a hand made of auto-mail.

"Now I see where you get your name. Full Metal suits you indeed", says Cornello.

"I challenge you to a standoff. If I win, the people of Lior get to choose who they want to follow", says Edward.

"And if I win?"

"You can do whatever you want with us. After all, we're fugitives, right?"

"Ed, what are you doing", questions Alphonse.

"Relax, Al. I have everything under control."

Ed's metallic hand then shakes Cornello's flesh hand. Cornello feels the cold of the metal and believes that Edward will be colder than that once he is done, for Cornello smiles to himself, thinking of something sinister…

**Next Chapter: The Infinite**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Blasphemy.

Chapter 3: The Infinite

Earth. This world is the third planet from the sun. It teems with life, over 6 billion people at a time. People say that it is a small world, but with 6 billion people, there is nothing small about it. This rock floats in space, a spec in the wink of the cosmos, ever floating, sitting in the same orbit for all eternity. Every year, it spins on its axis, rotating around the sun, bringing winter, then spring, then summer, then fall or autumn. Some say that it is a tiny piece of God's many creations, but no one has yet proven that there is a God watching your every move in life, and yet there are things beyond our understanding that may lead us to believe in a higher power. This is the infinite, the universe that we live in, a boundless expansion of galaxies, planets, moons, comets and stars. Planet Earth has been known for being within the hands of God, and ironically enough, two enigmatic white hands that are merged into the cosmos reaches its hands around the tiny planet. The hands belong to a body, also seemingly merged with the cosmos, looking down on the planet below. The face, however, has a human appearance, showing light tan skin with blue eyes and snake pupils. He has long white hair down to his lower ribs. He reveals his left palm, showing a serpent eating its own tail.

"Ed, I hope you know what you're doing."

Cornello stands next to a bed with white curtains covering it from all sides. He makes an arrogant smile at Edward and opens his mouth.

"This is what's going to happen. The challenge is to see if you can convince the people here in this room that you have actually brought someone back from death. Whoever convinces them the most wins! I'll go first."

Cornello holds the back of his hand toward the bed. A red light comes from his ring once again, indicating that he is creating something. Ed and Al stand next to Rose, eager to see what is going to happen. The light fades from the ring and a silhouette can be seen through the curtains.

"Rose. Rose."

"Cain", says Rose smiling. Cornello looks at Ed and Al, smiling evilly.

"Your turn, Elric brothers."

"Al, do you have the locket", asks Edward.

Al takes a locket from out of his pocket and hands it over to Ed. Ed then holds it up, taking a deep breath and miraculously it levitates from his palm. Rose and Alphonse stand back as Edward begins to work his magic. He claps his hands together and a light overtakes the locket. Arms and legs begin to form, followed by a face. Standing in their presence is a woman in a long black dress with black arm covers. She has long dark hair and blue eyes with markings on her person and a serpent eating its tail above her left breast. Cornello and Rose are once again in awe at what they see as Edward has seemingly brought a human being to life! Rose approaches Edward and looks at him firmly. He gazes upon her with narrowed eyes, wondering if she will reprimand him or something else. Rose then gets down on her knees and bows.

"You truly are God's commissary. You can do anything, just like Father Cornello."

"If you say so, but you better look at the bed again."

Rose is confused by Ed's response when she looks over to the bed. She is petrified by the horror in her optic sights, the dread before her, staring fearfully at a giant white bird with a hideous appearance. Cornello holds up his right hand, once again smiling evilly at the three young people.

"Did you fools actually think that I would risk human alchemy? This is the best place to trap you all in, where no one can hear you scream."

Cray and the other followers of the temple stand by the door, holding their guns at the three. Father Cornello eases his way toward the door, maintaining his evil smile.

"With you three stool pigeons out of the way, I will build an army in my name and become God himself!!! Oh, and Rose…"

The bird chimera falls from the bed, lurching over to the three teens.

"Give the real Cain my best."

The door shuts behind them and the bird chimera lunges at them. As Cornello and his men walk away, they hear someone choking…

Nightfall. A wave of living water drops Ed, Al, and Rose off inside the bell tower. The water then becomes the woman that Ed seemingly created.

"You were brutal back there, Sloth. Did you really have to kill that chimera", asks Alphonse.

"If I hadn't, it would have killed you, my son", responds Sloth.

"We're not your sons. How many times do I have to say it", reprimands Edward.

"Wait, you two know this woman", questions Rose.

"Yes, we created her, except it was four years ago, not now", says Alphonse.

"So that stunt you pulled---"

"Was to get Cornello to expose himself", says Sloth.

"So what now, brother", asks Alphonse.

"We wait until morning. Then we march."

The next morning…

A gigantic foot lands in the middle of Lior. The foot belongs to a pale, almost androgynous man, about 2,000 feet tall with long white hair and blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with no sleeves on it and baggy blue pants with no shoes or socks on. He has markings on his arms and a serpent eating its tail on his left palm. Everyone in the city run to the center district to see this anomaly, this strange visitor from the heavens.

"What is the meaning of this", shouts Cornello when he sees the giant man standing above everyone.

"Cornello, I have come here to punish you for using me in vain for I am the sun god, Leto. I have taken on this form to hide my divinity from human eyes."

Cornello falls to his knees and bows in his presence. "Oh great Leto, forgive me. I am but your humble servant."

"Silence! You know that's not true! You don't want to serve me, you want to replace me!"

Cornello crawls over to "Leto's" giant toe and puts his left hand on it. "Oh great Leto, give me another chance. I won't fail you again." After his statement, Cornello smirks and his ring ignites. "Leto" makes a slight reaction to Cornello's alchemy.

"I possess the Philosopher's Stone. The only true god among us right now is me! Now that you have taken physical form, I will kill you and become God Almighty!!!!"

Cornello laughs maniacally, ignorantly thinking that he has won when his ring rebounds. Cornello holds his arm in excruciating pain, his arm now bulging with cords and metal sticking out of it. As soon as it begins, the red stone on the ring shatters. Cornello continues to hold his arm as "Leto" has now become human size. He stands over Cornello, looking into his worn out eyes coldly.

"You got greedy, Cornello. You wanted to be God so badly that you let yourself get hurt in the process. A true god watches over his subjects, not dominating them and that was your downfall."

"By the way, he's not really Leto", says Edward approaching. "So Blasphemy, are you done?"

"I think that the good preacher has learned his lesson. Oh, I almost forgot."

Blasphemy snaps his fingers and instantly everything is fixed. "That is what I call a speedy clean-up", says Edward smiling.

"Wait", says Rose walking up to Ed and Blasphemy. "Ed, did you really create that bear, or was that a trick?"

"That was real, Rose. I even surprised myself when I did it."

"So then what are you? An alchemist? A sorcerer? Or are you really---"

"I'm not a god, Rose, nor do I plan to become one. I just want to understand these powers a little better", responds Edward coolly.

"Let's go Edward, before the military catches wind of us again", says Blasphemy in an icy voice.

"Rose, remember. No one can decide your fate for you, God or otherwise. You have a good strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use them."

Edward, Alphonse, Sloth and Blasphemy walk through the desert with Edward already faltering.

"Brother, we've only been out here for a few hours. Don't tell me you're worn out already." Edward holds his fist in Al's direction, making a demonic face.

"I have mechanical limbs, damn it!!!! I'm a lot more sensitive to heat than the rest of you!!!!"

"Take it easy, Ed. We're almost at the next town", says Blasphemy.

"I hope the inn has a restaurant. We didn't really eat much in Lior", says Alphonse.

"Same here. I need to recharge as well", says Sloth.

"Hey Blasphemy, can't you warp us there", asks Edward.

"That last stunt that I pulled used up my power. A homunculus like me isn't meant to have that kind of power."

"I only hope we make it there in one piece", says Alphonse.

Hell. This is the dominion, the realm of eternal torment. This is a place of torture, a place where fear is given physical form, forever haunting you. Billions of souls end up here every day, increasing Hell's army. Little demons impale people mercilessly, watching them scream in infinite pain. A young woman in a white dress with burning tar on her feet walks through the landscape of this insane world. She has bleach blonde hair and pale blue eyes with small pupils. A giant, three headed dog approaches her and growls softly.

"Satan, what is your next set of orders for invasion", asks Cerberus.

The woman morphs into a man with short bleach blonde hair and wearing a white suit with burning tar on his feet. "Keep your sights on the Elric brothers for now. They are my concern for the moment", says Satan.

**Next Chapter: The year is 1945. Hiroshima has been bombed, but repercussions have affected another world…**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this story, the Elric brothers live in the time of World War 2 instead of World War 1, which means that planes and televisions exist in their world. This is merely a retelling of the anime from my perspective. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters, only original characters that will be revealed later on.**

Chapter 4: The Gate

Japan, 1945. The United States Air Force fly over the city of Hiroshima with large bombs latched onto the bottoms of their war planes. The bombs are colored bright orange-brown and almost shaped like raindrops.

Meanwhile, down in Hiroshima…

People are outside, walking the streets. Cars are driving around and people are carrying on their everyday lives. Suddenly, a young woman looks up into the sky and notices something falling…

Hiroshima is enshrouded by a gigantic mushroom cloud, filling the city with atomic radiation. Buildings, houses and shrines are decimated by the atomic bomb that was dropped by the United States. Thousands of lives have been ended by the senseless destruction of the war between the two nations. First the kamikaze planes attacked Pearl Harbor, and now the citizens of Nagasaki and Hiroshima have lost their lives.

A single soul walks through the radioactive streets of Hiroshima. She has bleach blonde hair and a white dress with burning tar on her feet. She looks around at the destruction that was caused by the events of World War 2.

"Humans are such pitiful creatures. Killing each other for power and domination. Survival of the fittest, I always say." Satan then snaps her fingers, opening a portal.

"Perhaps I can use the tragedies that transpired here to increase my hold in the other world."

Stepping from out of the portal is a large demonic humanoid with bronze colored skin and the upper half of its head missing. Inside of the hole are thousands of souls screaming.

"My liege. What do you need of me", asks the creature in a possessed voice.

"Legion. I want you to channel the tragedies from this city into the other world", says Satan.

"As you wish", responds Legion.

Central, 1945. The city was once booming, where everyone of different social classes were capable of success. This city is the military's backyard, under surveillance frequently.

Now…

Soldiers cover up the dead body of a woman, all diced up. Four soldiers in particular approach the scene with serious looks on their faces as if to mow down the others. One of them is Riza Hawkeye with her blonde hair tied up and brown eyes. The one next to her is Colonel Roy Mustang with short black hair and dark eyes with white gloves on bearing alchemic symbols. The other two are Jean Havoc and Cain Fury. Jean has buzz cut brown/blonde hair on the sides while having dark blonde on the scalp with a permanent cigarette. Sergeant Fury wears glasses and has black hair. Roy walks up to the murder scene, almost angry.

"What happened here?"

"It seems like the same guy from before. He keeps abducting young women and then dicing them up", responds the soldier.

"I know that already. What I want to know is why he hasn't been caught yet!!!"

"I don't know. Shouldn't the local police handle this", asks Cain.

"Yeah, but it looks bad on our part because Central is the military's backyard. We shouldn't let some serial killer run rampant through our streets", says Jean.

"I just hope we can wrap this up by the end of the day", says Riza.

"Oh, that's right. You're scheduled for leave tomorrow", says Jean.

"Yes, but only if we complete this mission first", says Riza.

Roy walks over to his subordinates and begins to take charge. "Alright, listen up. The killer has been working off the radar. No one has seen any strange activities before the bodies were dropped off."

"What do you mean dropped off", questions Jean.

"Apparently, the victims were murdered elsewhere, then dropped off in the alleyway. Whoever did this wanted to avoid detection at all costs."

"So what can we do", asks Cain.

"For now, we stick with our only lead. The killer diced up his victims, so the murder weapon is possibly a butcher knife", says Roy.

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down", says Riza, now rubbing her chin. "Anyone could have murdered that woman. Are you sure she didn't have any enemies?"

"None that we know of. Lieutenant Havoc and Sergeant Fury, I want you two to look for butcher shops within the city. Make sure you check the restaurants as well", says Roy in a commanding voice.

"Sir", shouts out Jean and Cain at the position of attention, then running off. Riza stands at attention and holds her hand at present arms.

"Colonel, what about me?"

"Pack your bags. You are scheduled for leave tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, sir!"

Roy walks over to Riza's left side and places his hand on her shoulder, making a grim smile. "It seems you'll be free from me for a little while, so try not to have too much fun."

Later that evening, Riza sits in her bedroom with her hair untied. She wears blue pajamas with her hands grabbing her knees. She looks down at the floor, staring off into space and thinking about a certain teen with mechanical limbs. Riza thinks back to the time of the State Alchemist exam, when Edward and Alphonse both took it. Many aspiring alchemists from across Amestris came that day just to make a name for themselves. Some wanted money, others power, and some of them tried to make a living. Edward and Alphonse took the written portion of the test and passed extraordinarily. Afterwards, Ed and Al took the open ended portion of the exam, which would decide who will be the next State Alchemist, for only one can be picked each year. Many of them competed, but then it came down to the two Elric brothers.

1942...

Edward and Alphonse stand across from one another. They stand in the open field of the State Alchemy exam. Alphonse claps his hands together and touches the ground, transmuting a well that shoots out water. Edward claps his hands together and transmutes a giant stone hand. Alphonse then transmutes a large suit of armor and brings it to life. The armor then walks over to the Fuhrer and bows.

"Hello, sir", says the armor using Al's voice.

"What was that, Al", asks Edward.

"I planted a portion of my soul into the armor, which is why it talks like me."

"Not bad", smiles Edward clapping his hands. "Watch this."

Ed transmutes a tank from the ground, catching the attention of the Fuhrer.

"Now that is alchemy at its finest", says Fuhrer Bradley.

"I'm not done yet", says Alphonse transmuting a 20 foot tall statue head of himself. "How do you like me now?"

Ed is about to clap his hands when one of the other alchemists scream. He looks upward at his creation, a giant pillar that is about to collapse on him when Ed reacts quickly, clapping his hands together and slamming his palms on the pillar. The debris from the pillar stops falling and transmutes back into it. Suddenly, the blue light from Ed's alchemy becomes white and the fluctuations become more pure. The pillar then miraculously transforms into a 50 foot tall peacock, flapping its wings outward. Everyone, including Edward are frozen in shock by the sight before them…

Riza comes back to reality, being reminded of that day. Edward has always done the impossible, such as creating a living, breathing creature from an inanimate substance. Riza wonders if there really is a God and maybe Edward is one of his chosen children, but even that sounds far fetched. Riza lays down in bed and turns off the lights as she crawls under the covers and lays her head down to rest.

Riza finds herself standing in a white nothingness. She looks around frantically until she finally sees a giant gate standing in front of her. The doors to this eerie gate open up, making a chill run down her spine. As Riza looks inside, she sees nothing but darkness and to make matters worse many eyes begin to look at her from inside. The gate children reach out of the gate, holding someone in their grasp. They hold a young woman with a short white dress and bleach blonde hair with burning tar on her feet. Also coming out of the gate is a man in a white suit, also with bleach blonde hair and burning tar on the feet.

"We are the devil incarnate", says the man.

"Since I lack gender, I come in the form of both man and woman, just like Adam and Eve", says the woman.

"What do you want", asks Riza. "Who are you?"

"Weren't you listening? I'm Satan", says the man.

"Satan?!! Why are you speaking to me", interrogates Riza.

"You are going to take me to Edward, Riza, and you are going to do it without question", says Satan's Eve.

"I won't help you", says Riza.

"I'm not giving you a choice, little lady", says Satan's Adam.

"You will help me find God's human vessel and his clone. With them, I will control all life in the universe, just as I should have all along", says Satan's Eve.

Satan's Eve jumps into Riza and at that instant she wakes up. Riza looks down at herself, checking for anything unusual, then she goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. Something then dawns on her, something of great importance. She looks through her scalp and on the right side, she finds a peculiar number marked on her flesh:

666.

**Next Chapter: Riza finds Edward in The Flight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Flight

Sig knocks on the door to the bathroom. Izumi has been in the bathroom for more than an hour and Sig has become worried for his wife. Sig then hears Izumi ransacking through the bathroom.

"Izumi, what's going on in there?"

"JUST A MINUTE!!!!!!"

"Izumi, you've been in the bathroom for an hour and a half! What are you doing in there?!"

"HOLD ON A SECOND", shouts an excited Izumi with fear in her voice, only making Sig worry more. Sig begins to knock on the door and suddenly he hears Izumi cry in pain.

"Izumi", says Sig busting down the door, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. He saw large knives scattered around the bathroom, all bloody, but the real attraction was Izumi, for her skin has become dark blue and she now has four arms with the bottom left arm holding the right. The bottom right arm is covered in blood as Izumi stares into her husband's eyes, afraid of what his reaction will be.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't see me like this", says a frightened Izumi.

"My god, Izumi. What's happened to you?"

As Sig approaches her, she backs away. "Don't touch me! I'm not human anymore. You should forget about me."

"If I did, then what kind of a husband would I be?"

"Mommy", whispers a voice.

Izumi and Sig suddenly find themselves at the Gate. The Gate opens up and out comes a boy with long black hair and blue eyes. He has a serpent eating its tail on the sole of his right foot with small black clothes and eerily enough he has Izumi's deformities, having blue skin and four arms…

Riza wears a blouse with a black skirt and black high heels. She boards an airplane to take her to East City, hoping that she can find Edward and clear up what is going on in the military. A small person in a black suit with a black fedora with white gloves on his hands sits next to Riza on the plane. Sitting next to him by the aisle is an androgynous man with long white hair and markings on his arms. Riza looks over to the man by the aisle who looks away from her.

"Flight 747 is about to take off. Everyone please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take off", says the voice on the intercom.

"Excuse me, but haven't I seen you before", asks Riza to the man.

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have. You're Blasphemy."

"I don't know you, ma'am", says Blasphemy, obviously lying.

"Blasphemy, where is Edward?! I have to find him and Alphonse!"

"Why?"

"To make sure they're alive! The Fuhrer ordered to have them taken in alive or dead! I need to make sure that they're alright!"

"And why should we trust you", asks Edward, sitting next to Riza. Riza now becomes slightly relieved.

"Ed, I'm on leave. I'm not speaking to you as a soldier, but as a person. Right now I'm Riza, not Lieutenant Hawkeye. Please, Ed, talk to me. Why is the Fuhrer after you?"

"Because he wants to turn me into a weapon. I wouldn't go with the program, so he accused me of treason. Funny, huh?"

"That's preposterous! He accused you of treason for that?!!"

"I disobeyed an order, so that's insubordination, which counts as treason in his eyes", says Edward. "He thinks that I'm just to roll over and let him experiment on me."

"Now that you mention it, the country has constantly been at war since Fuhrer Bradley took over. There has to be more than what you just told me."

"I think so", says Alphonse from behind. "The Fuhrer has other reasons for hunting us down, not just because Ed disobeyed an order, but because that Ed has something he wants."

Barging into the rear of the plane from up front is a small group of thugs carrying knives and guns. "Nobody move! We are the Eastern Liberation Front! We shall reign down upon the military and those who serve under them", shouts one of the thugs.

Blasphemy closes his eyes and holds his hands above his head. He stands up from his seat and slowly walks over to the thugs.

"I surrender."

"Hey, you. Sit back down!"

The thug is cut off when he levitates into the air, followed by the others. Blasphemy returns his hands to his sides and opens his eyes. A thug rises from a seat behind Blasphemy and prepares to move in for the kill, but Edward knocks him unconscious with his auto-mail arm. Edward takes his hat off and claps his hands, changing his hair from black to blonde. He takes off his shades and trench coat, now leaving the black suit. Blasphemy looks back at his comrade, looking stern.

"You ready, Ed?"

"Al, Hawkeye. Stay in the rear of the plane and watch these guys. Blasphemy and myself will go up front."

In the cockpit of the plane, Bald stands ready with two of his thugs. The pilot and co-pilot sit helpless as they are forced to monitor the flight.

"What happened to the boys in the rear", asks Bald.

"They aren't responding, Bald. Should we go back there and check", asks one of the thugs.

"You do that. I'll stay up here and watch these two."

The thugs fire their guns at Blasphemy and Edward, but the two of them are unharmed for the bullets only stop in midair and then fall to the floor. With just a thought, Ed and Blasphemy take the guns from them and shatter them via telekinesis. The thugs swing their knives and clubs at the two and Ed takes them all out with one swift kick from his auto-mail leg. Blasphemy mentally puts them into the seats and straps them down.

"Now, let's find out what this is all about", says Blasphemy.

"Isn't it obvious, Blasphemy? They're hi-jacking the plane."

"Yes, but why?"

"I'll tell you why", says Bald stepping out of the cockpit. "The military are nothing more than fascists, forcing their rule upon us. I used to work for the military, which was fine as long as I was pissing on cue. But then I did something, something that made me stronger. My superiors dismissed me just because I was stronger than them. If someone threatens their rule, then they find you inconvenient!"

"But what have these people done to piss you off", interrogates Edward.

"They are blinded by the fantasy that their military will keep them safe and it just so happens that there is a soldier on board that I am looking for."

"And who would that be", asks Blasphemy.

"She's Mustang's girlfriend from what I hear. Now where is she?!!!"

"You want Lieutenant Hawkeye? Then you'll have to go through me", says Edward grimly. Bald is then filled with bloodlust.

"My pleasure!!!"

A large round comes from under Bald's robe and Edward and Blasphemy duck out of the way. Edward and Blasphemy hide behind the chairs as Bald fires off his armor piercing rounds. Blasphemy jumps out taking the full force of the rounds, charging in at Bald then drop kicks him. Edward then gets into a grapple with Bald and sees that he has an auto-mail arm like his, retro fitted with a bayonet and a large barrel.

"Auto-mail brethren, are we", smiles Edward.

"So kid, you think you're so damn tough, you and your friend. You know, I could use a couple of guys like you." Edward responds with sheer force, shattering Bald's auto-mail.

"No thanks!"

Bald stumbles back when he bumps into a large suit of armor, which is the last thing he sees before it punches his lights out…

Bald is now tied up on the runway at the airport, along with his thugs.

"So what happens to him now", asks Alphonse.

"He will stand trial and be charged with attempted murder", says Riza.

"I guess we have things wrapped up here. Let's go inside the airport", says Edward.

The group turn around, facing the entrance to the airport to clear the way for vehicles and to sit in the waiting area. Bald pops a knife out of his auto-mail, breaking through the ropes that bind him. Enraged, the terrorist leaps at Edward and the others from behind.

"You punk ass---"

An explosion of flame overwhelms Bald, bringing him to his knees. Smoke covers his body, now covered in burns. Stepping up to the group is a soldier with white gloves bearing alchemic symbols.

"Full Metal. You're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

**Next Chapter: Roy asks a favor from Ed and Al, but Satan has other plans for the brothers…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Devil

"Hello, Full Metal. It seems that I have to clean up your mess again", says Roy. Edward grimaces, reacting to the sight of his superior (and obnoxious) officer.

"Shaddup!!!! I just stop a hi-jacking and you're making smart remarks!"

"Sir, how did you get here", questions Riza. Roy simply smirks and puts his gloves back in his pockets.

"Well, since you are on leave, I decided to pester you one last time, but there is another reason why I'm here." Roy looks at Ed and Al, making a serious look. "Ed, Al. I need to ask you two for a favor."

"What is it, Colonel Mustang", asks Alphonse.

"I need someone to investigate the gold mine in Xenotime. I hear that someone is using the Philosopher's Stone to fill it indefinitely."

"Using the Philosopher's Stone to make gold? How is that possible", asks Edward.

"Don't know, but the town seems to be overcome with wealth all of a sudden", says Roy.

"And you want us to take that away from them, right", asks Blasphemy bluntly.

"I didn't say that! I just want to know if they really have a Philosopher's Stone!"

"Which takes me back to my question", says Blasphemy.

"Hold on! The Colonel is just saying that he wants the matter looked into. He doesn't want to dominate those people", says Riza. Blasphemy examines Riza's head, seeing an unusual number through her hair.

"Lieutenant, did you know that you have a burn mark on your scalp", asks Blasphemy.

"Say what?!!!"

Just then, Riza's grabs her head from a short throbbing. A glow comes from her head and it takes the form of a flame. The flame touches the ground before her, manifesting into a young woman with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes with a white dress and burning tar on her feet. Everyone is in awe by her sudden appearance. Everyone but Blasphemy.

"So, you're here. How is it down in hell", asks Blasphemy.

"You should know. You put me there", says Lucifer.

"And for good reason. You tried to take on the throne", says Blasphemy raising his voice.

"What are you two talking about", interrogates Roy.

"This doesn't concern you, any of you", says Blasphemy.

"Why don't you fill them in, Blasphemy? Or should I say God", says Lucifer.

"God? What is she talking about", asks Alphonse. Lucifer appears in front of Edward, looking slightly downward to see him.

"It's been four years since last we met, my beloved Edward."

Edward remembers a time when he could barely control his powers, when he found himself in the afterlife, but he was still alive. He then remembers a giant red devil who wanted to convert him. Edward is horrified when he realizes the truth.

"Lucifer", says a frightened Edward.

"Do not be afraid of me, Edward. I want to be your friend, maybe more", says Lucifer.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM", shouts Blasphemy and miraculously Lucifer is sent flying back by a psychic blast. Lucifer quickly regains her balance and scowls at the homunculus.

"You know, it was bad enough that I was exiled from heaven, but it's even worse that you sympathize with these humans! They are not worth your time, God!"

"Even after countless millennia, you refuse to see the light. Why are you so consumed by hate, Lucifer", asks Blasphemy.

"Because I want it all! I should have had the power, not you! I could have put the human race in order, force them to fend for themselves!" Edward gets riled up and shouts at Blasphemy.

"What is going on?!!! Why is he calling you God?!!!"

Lucifer puts on an evil smile from Ed's question and is all so eager to answer.

"You see, Edward, Blasphemy is not your average homunculus. In fact, he is far more. Every once in a while, God takes on human form to live among them for a little while and since he is God, he can make his own body to inhabit, although normally he takes on the body of an androgynous male."

"But then one day, Lucifer found God and killed him, or at least his human form and then transmuted God's human body into a homunculus to torture him", says Blasphemy.

"But what does that have to do with you", asks Roy. Blasphemy falls silent, closing his eyes and feeling ashamed by the obvious answer. Ed, Al, Riza and Roy gasp heavily when they put the pieces of the puzzle together. It finally dawns on Ed why Blasphemy can seemingly warp reality, something no human or homunculus can do.

"You're God Almighty."

"Yes, Ed, or at least I was", says an ashamed Blasphemy when Roy interrupts the moment obnoxiously.

"There is no such thing as God or the Devil!!!! You're both crazy!!!"

Lucifer throws out her hand, lifting Roy off the ground telepathically. Roy begins to hold his throat as Lucifer chokes the life out of him.

"Still think I'm not the Devil, Roy, or do you need more convincing?"

Roy's body catches fire. The Flame Alchemist screams for dear life, the hellfire engulfing him. "Stop it", shouts Blasphemy.

"You think you control fire, Roy, but look at you now!!! You can't save yourself from the flames, can you?!!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH", shouts Edward.

The ground is uprooted beneath everyone and even Lucifer is taken back by Ed's outburst. Ed slowly walks over to Lucifer, his body now glowing with a white light. He marches confidently over to the former archangel of music, his pupils and irises gone, replaced by black arrow crosses with crowns on top and snakes in the shape of question marks. "Drop him", growls Edward, knocking Lucifer back with telekinesis.

Lucifer drops Roy, whose body is now covered in third degree burns. Riza runs over to him, holding his head up and checking his pulse. "He's alive, but barely. I don't know if he'll make it", cries Riza.

In an instant, Edward leans over Roy's body and places his hand on his chest. A light comes from Ed's hand and within seconds the burns begin to vanish. Roy springs awake from the process, taking a big breath. Lucifer and everyone else are astounded by Ed's power, except Blasphemy.

"He's learning. That's a good thing", thought Blasphemy.

"So, he truly is the inheritor of the power, the power of God", thought Lucifer.

Riza hugs Roy and looks over at Ed, whose eyes and body have gone back to normal.

"Ed. Thank you."

**Next Chapter: Blasphemy tells Edward what he is in The Truth.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Truth

Izumi sits at the kitchen table, now with her appearance back to normal. The boy that sprung from the Gate sits across from her, now with his mouth filled with food and his appearance more human. Izumi remembers this boy from the dream conversation with Ed, a face she will never forget.

"My son. So, you're here."

The boy swallows his food and looks grim.

"Wrath. My name is Wrath."

"Why are you here", asks Izumi.

"To find Edward. You knew I was coming, didn't you?"

"To a degree. I dreamed about you four years ago."

"Mommy, do you know about the Devil?"

"Lucifer? What about him?"

"He's here. He's among us."

The Elrics, Blasphemy, Riza and Roy ride on a train, taking them to Xenotime. Roy sits across from Blasphemy and looks at him right in the eyes, still skeptical about his conversation with Lucifer.

"So let me get this straight. You were God, but the Devil killed your human body and turned you into a homunculus. Why?"

"Lucifer wanted to control me, but he failed in his mission. My assumption is that he has gone back to square one."

"And just what is square one", asks Alphonse.

"Lucifer will try to convert Edward over to his side", responds Blasphemy.

"Why would he do that", asks Edward.

"Because of your power, Ed. Lucifer knows that you have the power."

"What power?"

"The power of God Almighty, Edward. When he turned me into a homunculus, my soul became dormant. After I was transmuted, I transferred some of my power to a newborn child. Until three years ago, I didn't know who the child was, only that he was from Risembool."

"Why me? Why give me your power", questions Edward.

"Because you were different from other alchemists, Edward. You used your talents to help others, not pursue war." At that moment, Edward becomes pent up with rage.

"Well, I don't want your power!!!!! I never asked for it, so why give it to me?!!!! I never wanted anything to do with God, so don't force me to fight your battles!!!!!"

Edward stands up from his seat and walks away when Blasphemy grabs his shoulder. Edward spins around and punches Blasphemy in the face, knocking him down along the walkway. Blasphemy sits up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Do you want to know why I hate gods? Because they are selfish beings, toying around with human lives, making profit from their suffering. That is why I stopped believing in God, because he doesn't care about us. When you said you used up your power in Lior, that was a lie, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Then I guess not even God is perfect."

Blasphemy walks through the cabin area of the train, where the first class riders are. He looks around and calls out a name. "Sloth. You can come out now."

A large red puddle materializes in front of Blasphemy, shaping itself into a woman. The woman has long dark hair and a black dress with markings on it. "So I take it that you integrated the red water, then?"

"Yes, I did", says Sloth. "You said that you needed to recharge."

"You also know that Colonel Mustang is here, which means you have to stay out of sight", says Blasphemy.

"For now, let's get you back to full power. You're going to need it to keep Edward alive."

"With Lucifer on Earth, I need to be at full power. I can't be weakened like this anymore. Telekinesis is all I can use right now."

"Hold out your hands."

Blasphemy holds his hands together in a cup. Sloth holds out her right hand, her palm facing down. From out of her hand, red stones begin to fall into Blasphemy's grasp, completely filling them up. Sloth drops her hand back to her side with Blasphemy sighing deeply, looking at the stones.

"I'm sorry."

Blasphemy walks back to the seats that Alphonse, Riza and Roy are sitting at.

"Where's Ed", asks Blasphemy.

Edward walks back to the seats, seeing that Blasphemy has returned. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that my power has recharged. If you want to stay on the train, that's okay, but I can get us to our destination a lot faster now."

"Sweet!!! Can we, Ed", asks Alphonse smiling.

"This I've got to see", says Roy, still doubting Blasphemy.

"Okay, fine", says Edward surrendering. Blasphemy smiles at Ed's response and holds out his fingers as if to snap them.

"Everyone, you are on the Blasphemy express, first class! Don't fasten your seatbelts because it is an instant ride!"

Blasphemy snaps his fingers and Roy finds himself standing in the middle of a street. Roy and Riza are dumbfounded, still reeling from what Blasphemy just did. Blasphemy puts his arm around Roy, rocking him.

"So, still think I'm crazy?"

Mugear stands in front of the red water spring, pouring small doses of it into a jar with a gold handle on it. A voice comes from behind him, startling him. Mugear sees a young man, about 15 in appearance with short black hair gelled down. He has red irises and thin pupils with shark-like teeth and wears a dark 200 dollar suit. Standing beside him is a woman with long wavy black hair, a black dress, black arm stockings, black heel boots, red irises and a serpent eating its tail above her bosom.

"What brings you two here", asks Mugear.

"We wanted to check up on operations here. So, has it been tested", asks the young man.

"Do you mean the red water or are you talking about the blue stone?"

"Why the blue stone, of course", says the young man.

"Yes, Damien, the blue stone has been tested. It is even more powerful than the red water that you sent me."

"All we need now is Full Metal. He is integral to the plan", says the woman called Lust.

"But we already have Edward Elric, don't we?" Asks Mugear.

"If you're referring to the boys in the mansion, then you are being deceived. The real Edward Elric has auto-mail limbs and Alphonse is about Edward's height", says Damien looking dull. Mugear doesn't know what to say, but reacts to their words with slight anger. "So, what about the man with them? Isn't he Blasphemy, their guardian?"

"He too is an imposter. He is actually…"

Upstairs in the lab:

"Nuada, I need you", shouts Fletcher holding his hand.

Towering over the small boy is a man more than 6 feet tall, wearing a green cape and gold garment with red pants and brown leather boots. He has a gold hat on his head with Celtic symbols on his sleeves. He has a white beard braided down and green irises as they stare at the young Fletcher Tringham, holding his hand in pain. The tall man remembers a time when he ruled over the Celtic gods as their king and then suddenly he finds himself here.

"What is it, Fletcher", asks Nuada in a strong Irish accent. Fletcher holds out his left hand, showing blood. Fletcher had cut himself on one of the beakers when it shattered. Nuada takes hold of Fletcher's hand and a light glows. A few seconds later, Fletcher's hand is completely healed. Nuada lets go of Fletcher's hand to let the boy examine himself. The smile on Fletcher's face puts a smile on Nuada's face as well.

"Hey", says Russell stepping up to the two. Fletcher and Nuada stand up, seeing a young man in his mid teens with short blonde hair and overalls with a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up. "What's going on?"

"The lad cut himself, but he's okay now", says Nuada.

"And I suppose you healed him", asks Russell.

"But of course."

"I'm glad. So little bro, ready to get back to work?"

"Why are you after the Philosopher's Stone anyway when I can make gold for you", asks Nuada.

"Because we shouldn't come to you every time we have a problem. We have to fight our own battles", responds Russell.

"Admirable. Russell, Fletcher, just call me if you need me. Say my name and I'll come running", says the Celtic god Nuada teleporting out. Russell looks at his younger brother with a blank expression in his eyes.

"What is it, Russell?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we met Nuada, when he told us that he was a god. At first I thought he was crazy, but then he showed us what he could do and then I thought I was crazy."

"Yeah and you went pale for a few days."

"But I meant what I said. We can't rely on him to do things for us, otherwise we'll never learn."

"But he has been protecting us. I wonder what the real Elric brothers are like", ponders Fletcher to his brother.

Xenotime, the streets:

"Hey, watch where you're walking, mister", shouts Edward at a man in a suit.

"Why don't you make way, small fry", shouts the man. Ed's face becomes pent up, then he explodes in a rage. Edward starts swinging the man around with little effort and moving like a tornado. Ed's face has an anime style rage shown on it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC, ATOMIC SIZED PEANUT!!!!! I SUPPOSE NEXT YOU'LL CALL ME A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET OR RICE GRAIN!!!!!"

"That's not what he said, Ed", says Al and Riza in unison, embarrassed by his display of anger.

The Clinic:

"Why did you want Ed and Al to investigate Xenotime? You know that they're fugitives", says Blasphemy pleading with Roy as he sits across from him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to them about. Turns out that the Fuhrer called it off."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why order a manhunt and then call it off?"

"Who knows, but as far as I'm concerned, Ed and Al are off the hook, which means that I can give Ed this."

"Give me what", asks Edward sitting down at the table. Roy then takes a silver pocket watch out of his pocket and slides it to Edward.

"The Fuhrer called off the manhunt. You can work for me again."

"Why do I find something wrong with that", asks Edward stoically.

"I asked him the same thing, but it looks like we're all in the dark", responds Blasphemy.

Mugear's mansion, the lab:

Russell and Fletcher wear dark yellow masks over their mouths to block out the toxins of the red water that they are working with. Fletcher examines the plants by the window, pouring the red water onto them. A knock can be heard from the door and Russell walks over to answer it. He opens the door to see Mugear, the land baron. Mugear holds out a jar with a gold handle and pulls the trigger on the handle. A red stream comes from the jar and into the floor. In a matter of seconds, Russell and Fletcher are caught by vines.

"What are you doing", asks a surprised Russell. Mugear makes an evil smile.

"You thought you could fool me, didn't you? You think I didn't realize that you two are the sons of Nash Tringham?"

**Next Chapter: The Elrics pay a visit to the manor of Mugear, only to discover that the land baron is hiding something.**


	8. Chapter 8

**From here on in, the chapter titles will have more variety. I was focusing on the opening of the story, but now the story truly begins.**

Chapter 8: In the Name Of Science

Nuada stands outside the mansion, looking in with spirit vision. He sees Russell and Fletcher in danger and is about to walk in when a hand touches his shoulder. Nuada turns around to see a humanoid creature with an oversized brain, wearing a black leather robe and a black face mask with no outlets and black gloves. He has red lenses on his small round goggles, giving Nuada a creepy feeling about the mysterious entity when he takes a bow.

"Greetings", says the creature with a Japanese accent.

"And you are?"

"I am Omoikane. To me, knowledge is the only power."

"You're a god, aren't you?" Omoikane stands firm and with no face to be seen, it is hard to tell his expression. "Yes, I am and from what I can tell, you are also a deity. Celtic, correct?"

"Listen, Omoikane. I have to get inside. My young friends need me."

"You are a god, yet you help humans. Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be much of a god if I didn't help them."

"Do not worry, Nuada. Help is already coming. Let other humans help your human comrades." Nuada looks at Omoikane, then looks at the manor. Nuada thinks about what Omoikane said and although he wants to help them, humans must save themselves. Nuada turns back to Omoikane frustrated. "If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself."

Edward knocks on the front door to the manor, waiting for a response. Ed and Al stand alone at the front door with Al turning to his brother.

"Ed, what happened to the others?"

"Blasphemy took the Lieutenant home and Colonel Mustang is at the mine. Sloth can't be seen with us for the time being, so we're going solo this time."

The front door opens and out steps Mugear. "Hello, Elric brothers. You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Mugear's mansion, the lab:

"This is where I have done my research on the red water. By crystallizing it, it becomes a red stone."

"This red stone. It's an alchemic amplifier, right", asks Edward.

"Right you are."

"We saw something like it in Lior. Do you know Father Cornello", asks Alphonse.

"No, I don't. Anyway, let me show you my work."

Mugear takes a red stone out of his pocket and shows it to Ed and Al. "So, what do you think", asks Mugear confidently.

Edward claps his hands, then touches the red stone with his finger, causing it to disintegrate. Mugear is surprised by Ed's display of alchemy without a circle.

"You need to do better than that, Mugear."

"I suppose. Oh, there is one more thing. There are two boys down in the cellar who were pretending to be you, Edward and Alphonse. I was wondering if you had a suggestion on what to do with them." Edward folds his arms and closes his eyes, thinking hard about the situation. He puts his hands on his hips and opens his mouth wide.

"Well, I say we take care of them permanently! Imposters must be dealt with accordingly!" Edward then looks off to one side, making a look of bloodlust. "It's been a while since I actually killed someone, I kind of miss it." Edward then turns one eye to Mugear with a psychotic smile. "You want to watch?"

Mugear jumps back, startled from Ed's urge. "N-no thanks." Alphonse makes a smirk anime style at his older brother, sensing what he is up to.

The Cellar:

Ed and Al open the door to Russell and Fletcher's cell, seeing them down on the floor with their hands shackled. "Are you Russell and Fletcher", asks Edward.

"Who wants to know", asks Russell.

"We do. We're the Elric brothers", says Alphonse.

"The real ones", asks Fletcher.

"Why are you here", asks Russell.

"Mugear said that you were impersonating us. We don't approve of that", says Alphonse.

"We also heard that you were making a Philosopher's Stone", says Edward.

"We were just trying to help rebuild the town, make things the way they were before dad left. It was his dream to restore the gold mine and I wanted to make that a reality", says Russell.

Edward claps his hand and transmutes the shackles off of them. "Chasing after your father's dream is no way to live. Live your own life, follow your own path because I can assure you that following in his footsteps will get you nowhere."

"And how would you know, Ed", interrogates Russell.

"Because he was in too deep, and I know who killed him."

The Lab:

Mugear looks at the shattered stone in his hand, making a satisfied smirk.

"No matter. With these boys, I can make a real Philosopher's Stone."

"What boys?!! You mean these boys?!!"

Mugear turns to see Ed and Al with their arms folded. Mugear can tell by the looks on their faces that they are upset about something.

"Right before we went downstairs, you told us that Nash Tringham worked with you. You also said that he no longer had it in him, so you let him leave."

"Your point?"

"You don't strike me as the kind of guy who would let someone walk away freely." Mugear is slightly intimidated by Ed's words and turns it into suspicion. "What are you getting at", asks Mugear.

"I'm saying I don't deal with murderers! You got that?"

Mugear becomes arrogant, feeling as if he is unaffected by Ed's suspicions of him which he knows to be true. Mugear steps back toward the wall and opens a tiny hatch, pressing a red button. A few seconds later, the mansion begins to shake violently and the Elrics evacuate the manor.

Ed and Al run to the other side of the estate where the trees are with Russell and Fletcher meeting them there. "What the hell is going on", shouts Russell.

Something begins to rise from out of the manor, something big. It is 50 feet tall and has black armor with clear, blue-green horns. Mugear stands on the being's shoulder, laughing maniacally, leaving the Elrics and the Tringhams left in awe.

"This is my weapon. Say hello to Hades, lord of the dead!!!!"

"I don't get it. I thought that Nuada was the only mythological god brought to life", says Fletcher.

"What do you mean brought to life", asks Alphonse.

"You have a guardian named Blasphemy, right? Well, we have one too. His name is Nuada, and we know this sounds crazy, but he is a Celtic god", says a shaken Russell.

"It's not too crazy. We found out that our guardian is---"

Al's mouth is suddenly covered up by Edward, who makes an embarrassed smile.

"Please ignore what he just said."

Hades looks down upon the four young alchemists, observing them from strongest to weakest. "Ah, Edward Elric. He could be useful to me", thought Hades to himself. Mugear points down at the four boys while maintaining his evil smile. "Kill them, Hades!!!! Kill them now!!!!"

"Don't order me, Mugear. I shall smite your enemies, but Edward Elric shall be spared", says Hades.

Just then, Nuada and Omoikane appear, serving as barricades for the boys as they put up a mystical barrier to shield them from incoming attacks.

"Russell, Fletcher. If you're going to do something, do it now, lads!!!" Shouts Nuada.

"Who's the guy with the big brain? Is he you're guardian too", asks Edward.

"We've never seen him before", says a confused Russell.

"This is Omoikane from Japan. He is the god of knowledge", says Nuada.

"What's with all these gods? They are not supposed to be here", says Edward scratching his head in anime fashion.

"Look out, Elric-sans!!! Hades is attacking!!!!"

**Next Chapter: The four boys and the two god-lings must battle against the might of Hades. Stay tuned! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Clash of Titans

**From this chapter onward, I will give out quick references to mythological and religious characters.**

**A quick reference to mythology:**

**Nuada- King of the Celtic/Irish gods. He wields the sword Fragarach, said to split enemies in two.**

**Omoikane- The Shinto god of knowledge in Japan. His name means "serving one's thoughts".**

**Hades- Greek god of the underworld and of the dead. He commands an army of demons and his helmet grants the power of invisibility.**

The mighty Greek god fires a swarm of green energy missiles at the six, but the energy missiles barely scratch the barrier made by Omoikane and Nuada. Nuada takes out his sword Fragarach, bearing Celtic runes on it with its silver glow. Nuada flies upward and makes his move, slashing through Hades' right arm, cutting it off. Hades grabs his arm in pain, but laughs after a few seconds. Hades lets go of his missing arm and in no time he grows a new one.

"But of course. You are a god after all", says Nuada.

"Nuada, king of the Irish deities. You know that you cannot best the lord of the dead", boasts Hades. Without much warning, Nuada is blown away by a massive blue-green beam from Hades' eyes. Nuada falls hard to the ground below, making a small crater. Russell and Fletcher run over to tend to their childhood guardian, holding his head up.

"We need a plan. A direct attack won't work on Hades. Nuada should be fine, but an attack of that nature has knocked him out cold", says Omoikane.

Edward claps his hands, transmuting a giant cannon. The cannon fires off, hitting Hades head on. Hades stumbles back but catches himself, then detonates the cannon. Fletcher runs over to one of the trees and after taking out a piece of chalk he draws an array with curves down the middle facing away from each other. Fletcher closes his eyes, focusing through the array and a few seconds later an army of vines wrap around Hades.

"Good, Fletcher. I'll take it from here", says Omoikane flying upward and taking on giant size. Omoikane gives a right hook to Hades, knocking him down. Mugear falls off of the shoulder of Hades and into the red water below in the gorge. Hades slowly rises to his feet and then grapples with the Shinto god. Omoikane then talks to the boys behind him on the ground below telepathically.

"Alphonse, Edward. I need you to draw out a special kind of array. Russell, Fletcher, I want you two to try and wake up Nuada."

"Okay, what is this special array", asks Alphonse mentally.

"First off, I want you to draw a normal array for basic alchemy. Next, you will draw a star diagram and a moon crescent."

Alphonse and Edward clap their hands together, then slam their palms to the ground, transmuting a giant array with a triangle, star diagram and a moon crescent.

"Finally, I want you to draw a jagged cross in the center."

Alphonse claps his alchemy gloves together and transmutes a jagged cross into the center of the array. Edward looks at it in confusion, rubbing his chin. "What form of alchemy is this?"

"That array is known as the Holy Grail. It allows an alchemist to purify the Gate and gain access to the world of the gods. That is how I got here", says Omoikane mentally.

"So you're saying that there is an entire world ruled by gods of different cultures", asks Alphonse.

"Precisely. Our world is like this one, except that gods are the dominant species, not humans."

"So what do we do with this array", asks Edward.

"Use it to bring Nuada back to full strength. I could use his help right now", says Omoikane mentally.

Russell and Edward carry Nuada over to the array with Alphonse manning it. Ed and Russell lay his body into the center and Alphonse claps his hands, then he activates the array. Within seconds, Nuada starts to budge and Russell shows an expression of happiness.

Meanwhile, Hades uppercuts Omoikane, then picks him up into the air and slams his back on his knee. Omoikane breaks loose and tackles him into the red water. Instantly, a gigantic fist lands on Hades from above, forcing Omoikane to avoid it in the nick of time. Omoikane looks back to see that Nuada has just awoke from his slumber, so then who put Hades down for the count? Omoikane looks upward, seeing markings on the shoulder of the arm. The arm goes into the clouds and appearing in front of the boys is Blasphemy, holding a now human size Hades in his arms.

Edward, Alphonse, and Blasphemy stand at the train station with Russell and Fletcher sending them off. Nuada stands behind the Tringham brothers and Omoikane stands beside the Elrics.

"So, where are you headed now", asks Russell.

"We're going to Central. We're going to try and catch up on our research for the Philosopher's Stone", says Edward.

"What about you, Omoikane? Where are you headed", asks Nuada.

"I am going with the Elric brothers. One of my fellow Shinto is waiting for me in Central", responds Omoikane.

"Hades is back in the world of the gods. Hopefully he doesn't find his way back here", says Nuada.

"Actually, none of you should be here", says Blasphemy.

"I guess we'll see you around", says Fletcher.

Roy walks up to the group, holding a black pile of dirt in his hands. "Oh great, the bastard's here", says Edward.

"That's real cute, Full Metal. That gold mine was a sham! All of the gold turned to dirt after I touched it!"

"I guess its back to square one, huh boys", asks Nuada.

"Colonel Mustang, the train is about to leave soon. Do you have your ticket", asks Alphonse.

"I picked it up on the way here. Are we actually going to RIDE the train this time", asks Roy.

"Yes, colonel. You have nothing to worry about", says Blasphemy smiling.

"Ed, I thought you should know something about the Philosopher's Stone, seeing as how you are looking for it", says Russell.

**Next Chapter: Winry comes to Central to see Ed and Al, but then she is abducted by Barry the Chopper. Also, Mays Hughes makes his debut.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Killer In Me

Winry gets off of the train, wearing a green summer dress and white sandals with a white sun hat on top of her long blonde hair. She holds a big brown suitcase in both hands, holding it out in front of her. A train station employee comes up to her, holding his hands out for assistance. "Here miss, let me carry that for you." The man grabs the suitcase and one second later he falls on his face! He sits up on his knees, rubbing his face. "What do you have in there?!!!"

"I'm fine, sir. I can carry it", says Winry.

And just like that, Winry picks up the suitcase with ease and walks out of the train station.

Central Headquarters, cafeteria:

Edward and Alphonse sit across from each other on one of the tables with trays of food sitting in front of them. Someone approaches their table from behind in a military uniform with the rank of Brigadier General on his collar. He has a rugged complexion on his face and onyx-green hair with gold irises behind his glasses. "Is this seat taken", asks the general. Edward smiles and slowly looks up at him. "No, help your---"

Ed and Al jump out of their seats and the three start to shake hands. "Brigadier Hughes! What's shaking", asks Edward.

"You know me, Ed. I'm a family man, looking after my wife and kid, which by the way I have to share something with you guys."

"What is it, General Hughes", asks Alphonse.

Maes looks at the Elric boys seriously, then takes out a picture of his daughter, making a series of goofy faces. "Ta-da!!! This is when we went to the beach!!!! My wife and daughter are soooooooo cute!!!!" Maes then starts shoving pictures of his daughter into Ed and Al's faces, who become extremely embarrassed. Just then, someone puts an oversized suitcase on the table and Edward looks over to see a blonde teenage girl about his age in a green summer dress. The girl smiles at the Elric brothers.

"You know, Ed, you and Al could try sending me a postcard every now and then", says Winry.

Alphonse jumps out of his seat and hugs his childhood friend with Ed still in his seat.

"Winry, how have you been? We've missed you", says Alphonse releasing her.

"Well, I thought I could bring some more auto-mail for Ed. I figured he might have busted it by now."

"Nice to know you have faith in me, Winry", says Edward sarcastically.

"Hello, Winry. Ed and Al have told me about you", says Hughes.

"I'm sure they did."

A tall, slim woman with long curly brown hair and a green dress with sandals on walks into the kitchen from the back door. She carries large slabs of meat into the kitchen for the chefs to prepare. One of the chefs notices her as she puts the meat on the chopping block.

"Oh, hello again. You can let me handle the meat."

"So, have you heard anything about the Full Metal Alchemist", asks the woman.

"It's strange, but recently the Fuhrer had ordered a manhunt on him, then he called it off."

"Is he here", asks the woman.

"Yes, he is. He has his title back, but then why did the Fuhrer rehire him after putting a bounty on his head?"

"Unless you have a new Fuhrer, I don't see that happening."

"Oh, did you hear? The military is replacing chimeras with something more advanced. From what I hear, it's something of mystical proportions."

"And what would that be", asks the woman.

"Not sure, but I hear that this new project won't just replace chimeras, but alchemists as well."

"Not to go off subject, but are there any other women here besides me?"

"One just walked out. She seemed to be a friend of the Full Metal Alchemist, but there's no woman here prettier than you."

Winry sits outside of Central Headquarters, waiting for Ed to come out and show her around when she sees a woman in a green dress loading up a refrigerator truck. Winry runs over to the truck and speaks with her. "Excuse me, but can I take a look", asks Winry.

"Sure, go right ahead."

Winry observes the inside of the truck, amazed by the detail and the design, wondering how something like this was put together. Winry lets loose with a big smile with sparkles in her eyes anime style. "I have got to know what makes it tick! I just want to take it apart!"

Without warning, Winry finds herself shoved into the back of the truck. The woman in the green dress then closes the door to the back and locks it, then gets into the driver's seat and takes off in a hurry.

Winry wakes up, seeing that her mouth has been gagged and her arms are hanging by chains. She can see the inside of a butcher shop and the woman from before, sitting at a blade sharpener. Winry can hear the metal on metal, scraping at the butcher knife in the woman's hand. The woman then walks over to Winry and removes the gag from her mouth.

"You sick, twisted bitch!!!!! Who do you think you are?!!!"

"I thought you liked to take things apart, so I was going to do the same to you."

"Why did you bring me here?!!! Why are you doing this to me?!!!!"

The woman steps away from Winry and suddenly starts to speak in a more masculine tone. "That's the problem with women today. It's always about what they want."

"Wait a minute, your voice…"

The woman takes off her wig, revealing to be a man in disguise with short blonde hair.

"Greetings, my name is Barry."

"You're a man", says a shocked Winry.

"Guilty as charged!!!! Although it won't matter one way or another because you'll be dead soon enough!!!!"

"Why?!! What have I ever done to you", shouts Winry almost crying.

"Think of it as eternal bliss. They say that when you die, you don't have to worry about the pain and suffering that life has to offer. You probably have bills to pay back at home, so think of me as your guardian angel."

"You're hardly an angel. You're a psychopath."

Barry rubs his chin, smiling sadistically at Winry's remark. "Let's see now. The first person I killed was my wife. She was nagging me about something and without meaning to, I cut her up. From then on, I decided that it was my calling, to clean this city of its women, looking inside of them, seeing what makes them tick because deep down we all want to kill. State Alchemists are the prime example of what makes a killer as they attack people that the Fuhrer tells them are bad. They have wiped out entire civilizations to expand their own empire."

"And how does that justify what you do, Barry", asks Winry.

"Because women love to drain a man of his self-esteem. People pray daily to their God or gods, but the truth is that there is no higher power looking after you. Once you're dead, you're dead."

"Then I guess you are wrong in this case", asks the voice of a young man.

Just then, Barry finds himself thrown across the shop by an invisible force. Barry rises to his feet to see Edward standing in front of him. Barry swings his butcher knife at the alchemist when Ed blocks it with his mechanical arm. Edward looks dead serious at Barry the Butcher. "You enjoy killing, perhaps too much. I won't let you take another life, especially not hers!"

With a simple palm strike, Barry is knocked into the wall on the other side of the shop. With just a thought, Edward wraps the killer in chains. Barry looks at Edward with a psychotic expression.

"I have heard of you, Edward Elric. I know of the impossible feats you have performed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the State Alchemy exam. I heard that you were all powerful."

"And yet you tried to kill me."

"I was testing you, to see if you were the one."

"So you use skepticism as an excuse to justify your crimes? Pitiful!"

"Sooner or later, you must accept your fate or you will be devoured", says Barry with his voice becoming more possessed.

"What?"

Edward looks at Barry in disbelief, now noticing that his eyes are glowing. Edward runs over to Winry and frees her from the chains, then the two of them bear witness as Barry breaks out of the chains and his head starts to vibrate violently. Giant wings with black skulls and crossbones on the ends of them pop out of his back. Barry makes a suffocating sound in his voice as a creature of benevolent proportions emerge from his body.

Edward and Winry see a giant fly emerge while holding a scepter in its right bulwark. The fly looks down upon the two humans, speaking in a malevolent voice.

"Man's actions are pitiful. You two who crave for the abyss, know this now. I am the king of the abyss. This mortal has committed heinous acts against his fellow man and his insanity gave me what I needed to take on physical form."

"Who are you", asks Winry.

"Isn't it obvious? I am Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies and prince of Hell. Your eternal damnation is imminent, for no one can escape from the abyss that they themselves have created."

Edward and Winry gaze at the massive form of Beelzebub, fearing that this time, they will meet their end…

**Beelzebub- Lord of the Flies and prince of hell. He is said to be the bastardization of the Canaanite god, Baal. He is also known as the demon of gluttony.**

**Next Chapter: Beelzebub is about to have Ed and Winry for lunch, but then two legendary heroes come to their rescue. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Knights in Shining Armor

Lust and Damien walk the halls of East Headquarters, making their way to the Fuhrer's office when Lust stops. Damien looks back at her, curious of her behavior. "What is it, mother?"

"Damien, did you know that Bradley ordered a manhunt on the Elric boys", asks Lust.

"Why do you ask such trifle nonsense, mother? Of course I knew!"

Lust stares at Damien in confusion, quickly turning to anger in question of Damien's response. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was out of your hands, and I have already dealt with Bradley for his treachery."

"What did you do?"

"Follow me, mother."

Damien opens the door to the Fuhrer's office. Lust sees that someone is sitting in the Fuhrer's seat with the back facing them. Lust is curious now on what Damien meant when he said that he dealt with Bradley, so she dashes over to the chair when it whips around, showing a pale man with black hair and a cool but creepy smile. Lust is at a loss for words, knowing that this man is not Bradley. Damien smirks at his mother from behind as the man in the chair folds his hands and leans against the desk.

"Say hello to your new Fuhrer, mother." Lust, still at a loss for words, knows what kind of country will be developed by this man, shouting it in her mind for now everything will fall apart. "Frank Archer."

Edward and Winry gaze into the horrible face of the demon Beelzebub, who now stands at 6'8 in front of them. Beelzebub looks at himself in satisfaction, seeing the skull and crossbones on his wings. How long has it been since he has had physical form, to walk among the living? Demons are forbidden to take on physical form, so they must disguise themselves as humans. However, that rule no longer applies for Beelzebub, for now his true form is visible to all.

"For thousands of years, humans have dominated this world while we demons were exiled in Hell. God had banished us to that fiery pit to keep us from preying on the living. Some of us became dream demons to feed on human blood while humans slept, while the rest of us were forced to take on the wretched human form just so we could get a meal and I can assure you now that I am very, very hungry."

"I don't like that look in his eyes", says a frightened Winry.

Beelzebub flaps his wings rigorously, making a giant wind. His feet begin to levitate off the ground as he sets his sights on the two humans. Winry becomes even more frightened, afraid to get eaten by this monstrosity. Beelzebub begins to drool, enjoying the expressions of fear on the faces of the two teenagers, making him even hungrier. In almost an instant, Beelzebub launches himself at the two blondes and Winry drops down to her knees, shutting her eyes and expecting the worse. She holds her head down, expecting it to be over for both her and Edward as she screams for about twenty seconds. After finally realizing that nothing has happened, Winry slowly opens her eyes and looks up to see Beelzebub, still lunging at them, but he is frozen in that position about an inch away from them. Edward looks back at her with a serious look in his eyes, telling Winry what he has done.

"Let's go. He won't stay like this for long."

Central, the train station:

Two men get off of the train, wearing peculiar outfits. The first man has short silver hair with pale skin and bronze chain mail with green eyes and brown sandals. The second man has long dark blonde hair with blue Greek armor and blue eyes with brown boots. The first man looks at the second one, seemingly upset about something.

"You said we would find them here. So, where are they", asks the first man in a German accent.

"Relax, Siegfried, we'll find them", says the second man in a knightly voice.

"But Achilles, we vowed that we would find them and yet I do not see them", says Siegfried disappointed.

"Remember who we are, Siegfried", says Achilles.

"Right."

Siegfried and Achilles grab each other's arms and bring their heads together in a huddle, speaking in unison. "We are the Invincible Duo! We protect the weak and get the girls! We will save the whole wide world!" Siegfried then speaks by himself. "I am Siegfried and I have been given invincibility by the blood of the dragon Fafnir."

"And I am Achilles, born from the womb of the sea nymph Thetis and granted invincibility by bathing in the river Styx."

The two champions release from their grip and stand upright once more, now empowered to continue their mission. They already know that nothing can hurt them, so they must use their might to protect others, starting with the people that they are searching for.

**Siegfried- Hero of the epic poem the Nibelungelied. Bathing in the blood of the dragon Fafnir made him invincible, but a single leaf on his back revealed a weak spot.**

**Achilles- Greek warrior who fought in the Trojan War for King Agamemnon. His mother was the sea nymph Thetis and she dipped his infant body in the river Styx, but the heel she held him by was not bathed, giving birth to the term "Achilles Heel."**

Beelzebub lands near an alleyway, trying to sniff out Edward and Winry. His two hind legs march onward into the narrow abyss, observing for any signs of movement. He walks further still, seeing a homeless person trying to keep warm when the man jumps at the sight of the demon and tries to run, but Beelzebub captures him with black chains coming from out of nowhere. Beelzebub holds his bulwark at the man, binding him to the chains. "Edward Elric!!!! Come out, you coward, unless you want me to strangle this man!!!!!" As if a horn sounded off, Edward makes haste to the spot. Edward sees the man in chains, seeing him whimpering and Ed begins to hear his thoughts. "I don't have much to live for, but I don't want to die." Edward looks at Beelzebub, walking over to the Lord of the Flies and standing in front of him. "Let him go."

"Good boy", says Beelzebub dropping the man.

"What do you want from me, Beelzebub", questions Edward.

"Your servitude", responds Beelzebub with the skull and crossbones on his wings fluttering. Winry runs from the back alleyway, seeing Edward standing in front of Beelzebub.

"Ed, no!!!!"

As if a meteor fell from the sky, someone drop kicks Beelzebub from above, sending his face into the pavement. A second person then drags him out of the alleyway and double slams him with enormous strength. Edward and Winry are surprised by the appearance of these two strangers. The two men both wear armor with the blonde one wearing Greek armor. The blonde man approaches Edward and takes a bow. "I am Achilles, and this is Siegfried. We have been looking for you…" Achilles takes a knee, bowing his head. "My liege."

Siegfried carries Beelzebub over his shoulder while Achilles walks beside Ed and Winry. "So you're Achilles, the same Achilles from the Trojan War", asks Winry.

"Right you are, maiden and this is Siegfried---"

"From Germany and the hero of the Nibelungelied", says Edward.

"Aye. We came here to Amestris to find the Full Metal Alchemist", says Siegfried.

"Hold on. You two should be dead right now", says Edward.

"True, we did die, but someone or something brought us back", says Achilles.

"Why were you looking for Ed, Achilles", asks Winry.

"Because someone hired us to protect him for a while", responds Siegfried.

"Who hired you", asks Winry when Ed shouts out a name in frustration. "Blasphemy!!! I know it was him!!! He's always holding my hand like I can't take care of myself!!!!"

"Well maybe if you stayed out of trouble more often he wouldn't have to, Ed", scolds Winry.

"I agree", says Blasphemy appearing in front of the group. Edward gets tense and runs over to his guardian, grabbing him by the shirt. "You've got some nerve, Blasphemy!!! I don't need babysitters watching me every moment!!!!"

"No Edward, you have a lot of nerve for criticizing me for trying to look after you when you can't look after yourself at times!!! You went after Winry on your own without asking for help and to make it worse, you neglected to tell Alphonse where you were going!!!! Your baby brother is now worried sick about you, did you think about that?!!!!!"

Edward drops the tension in his face and lets go of Blasphemy's shirt. Beelzebub's wings start to flutter about as the Lord of the Flies wakes up and finds himself resting on the shoulder of Siegfried. "What happened", asks Beelzebub. Edward, Blasphemy, Winry and Achilles hear the voice of the demon fly and look in his direction. "How did you get here, Beelzebub", asks Blasphemy.

Beelzebub sees Blasphemy's face, recognizing him automatically. "God, it seems that you have lost your soul. Lucifer must have done a number on you."

"Answer the question. Did Lucifer put you up to this?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In the human world, Lucifer is forbidden to take on physical form unless he possesses someone, like what he did with Riza Hawkeye. However, someone from Hell can take on physical form whenever he wants and he is walking among you now."

"Who would that be", asks Edward.

"Damien", says a now shocked Blasphemy with his face turning white.

Lab 5, basement:

Damien walks through the long corridor where the cells are. He looks through each one as he walks by, observing the countless chimeras. Damien stops at one of the cells and sees a blonde woman with short hair and a military uniform minus the coat standing in one of the cells. Damien makes an evil smile at the woman.

"I would hate to damage that pretty face of yours, Marta, but duty calls."

**Next Chapter: Alphonse discovers that he is not entirely human, and Omoikane knows more than what he is telling about the Holy Grail.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Secrets

Omoikane walks through the streets of Central, observing the people walking the streets, not noticing his odd appearance. The negligence of the people are revealed as a man passes through his body, not seeing him or hearing him. Omoikane has become non corporeal in order to find someone close to him, someone who he cares for. Omoikane stops by a dark alleyway to see a young woman wearing a white wolf skin over her body as a small dress. She has tan skin and claws for fingernails. She has long black hair and blue eyes with no pupils. Her cold bare feet rub against the dirty ground of the alleyway as Omoikane takes notice of her.

The two of them now sit inside of a diner with Omoikane sitting upright, staring at the wolf like woman with his gloved hands folded. "Amaterasu, how have you been", asks Omoikane in a concerned voice. The sun goddess looks at her fellow Shinto with regret then looks down at the floor. "Omoikane, I know the truth."

"I was wondering when you would find out."

"But… it just doesn't seem right. How can you be calm about it, after knowing the truth about us, about what we are? I don't know if I can bear it."

"You just have to drive on, Amaterasu. That is the logical thing to do."

"You always think things through logically, don't you?"

"If I didn't, then there would be no purpose for me", says Omoikane.

**Amaterasu- Shinto goddess of the sun in Japanese folklore. In the Playstation 2 game Okami, she takes on the form of a white wolf.**

Alphonse walks through the streets of Central, looking back and forth, trying to remember the last time he was here. His blonde ponytail waves around in the wind, dancing. He walks across the street when a car crashes into him…

An hour later, the police are investigating the car crash. The guy shouts at the officers, saying that a blonde haired kid in a red coat came from out of nowhere. The police look around at the crash site, but they dismiss the manslaughter case for they look in the exact spot where Al's body is supposed to be, and yet he is not there…

Alphonse runs as fast as he can, slapping the dirt off of his coat and shirt. He takes a breather and looks at the metal spike sticking out of his heart. Alphonse yanks it out and when he does, he screams in excruciating pain. Seconds after removing it, his chest heals over itself. Alphonse then pulls the glass shard out of his shoulder blade and tosses it down. Alphonse is in shock at what happened, considering that he was hit head on by a passing car at thirty miles an hour and crashed into a nearby building. Alphonse is now filled with both fear and questions. "Brother, what did you do to me?"

Omoikane walks with Amaterasu through the streets of Central with no one paying them any attention as their bodies and voices are now undetectable by humans. Countless people pass through them as they walk toward Central headquarters. "Omoikane, do you think we will fit in with these people?"

"Which people?"

"The Elrics. You said that you have only known them for a short time, but you trust them", says Amaterasu. "How can you trust someone you barely know?"

"There is something about those two, something special. They have the ability to find things that other people, human or otherwise cannot find. They also have a deep devotion to one another and to help those in need. They aren't just talented alchemists, despite the fact that they possess powers beyond that of alchemy, but they are symbols of what makes being human so astounding."

"Omoikane, about the Holy Grail. Do the Elrics know its true effects", asks Amaterasu.

Omoikane stops. He turns his back to the sun goddess, trying to come to grips on the encounter in Xenotime. He knows that deep in his heart he should not have told the Elric brothers about what the Holy Grail does. "I told the Elric brothers that it can purify the Gate, allowing them to gain access to the world of the gods."

"But you lied to them. There is no such thing as a miracle array that can grant any wish no matter how major and there is always a price to pay whenever alchemy is involved."

"If I know Edward and Alphonse, they must have figured that out by now. In order to gain something, you have to pay an equal price."

"Unless you're a god, like us", responds Amaterasu.

"Sometimes we have to pay a price as well, depending on the circumstances."

Omoikane takes a blue stone out of his pocket. He looks at the shard and has a split second flashback to his fight with Hades. "The brothers cannot know what the Holy Grail really is, at least not yet. They must find the path to the truth themselves."

Alphonse stands inside of a public restroom, frantically washing the blood off of his clothes. Al then slaps himself, knowing that he is an alchemist and with one clap he removes the stains as well as the water he used to wash the clothes with. Al walks out of the men's room and bumps into someone. He sees a tall, nerdy man with glasses lightly shading his dark eyes. He holds books of different languages under his arms and wears light brown suspenders with a blue shirt and gray pants with red striped socks with brown loafers. He has dark, spiky hair and makes a nervous smile at Alphonse.

"Hi there, I'm Hitokotonusi. Words are my passion and I value their use", says the young nerdy man. Alphonse merely returns the smile. "I'm Alphonse. How do you say your name?"

"Hitokotonusi. I am the lord of echoes."

"Riiiiiiggghhht. Well, it was nice to meet you."

As Alphonse walks away, Hitokotonusi silently sneers at the alchemist. He walks over to a pay phone and dials a certain someone…

Two hours later, Hitokotonusi sits in front of the desk of Fuhrer Archer, telling him about his day out. "Well, what did you see", asks Frank from behind his desk.

"Alphonse Elric is not as powerful as his brother, but he is still a talented alchemist."

"Edward Elric will help this military become a world power, that is if we can get him to go along with our plans."

"I am the god of words. With but a statement, I can make him obey you", says Hitokotonusi.

"Yes, I suppose I have you to thank for me being elected into office, Hitokotonusi, but I made you my Lieutenant Fuhrer for a reason."

"You want me to keep an eye on things regarding Project: New Dawn."

"Correct. Now, see if you can help our beloved senator with his work", says Frank.

"Actually, I was just going to get to that. Our two new prisoners aren't your average people."

"I am fully aware of what they tried to do."

"You mean trying to execute Edward Elric without just cause?"

"Exactly. Full Metal is a huge asset to our military, as is his brother. I want to know how Alphonse is still in one piece after trying to revive his mother while Edward has two mechanical limbs. I also want to know how Edward is able to transmute living organisms."

"We can have our teams to analyze them further", says Hitokotonusi.

"I have a better idea."

**Hitokotonusi- Japanese god of words, said to be the deification of echoes. He can proclaim good or bad in a single word, and all words uttered by him come true.**

Central Military Prison:

Brigadier General Basque Grand marches through the corridor of some of the worst military criminals and stops by one of the cells. Basque is a tall man with brown skin and a black German mustache with a silver glove on his right hand bearing a transmutation circle. One of the soldiers by the cell door takes out a set of keys and opens the door. Inside of the cell is a man in a pale green prison uniform with sandals on his feet and long black hair. On his palms are transmutation circles with a wooden set of shackles on his wrists. He has a rugged appearance and is around his early thirties.

"I remember a time when I fought in the great war, explosions all around me. I enjoyed that sound, seeing the looks on their faces as I blew them all to hell."

"Zolf J. Kimbly. You are being called to active duty and have been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Step out of the cell and I will take you to headquarters", says Basque. Kimbly makes a cocky smile and stands up from his chair. He steps out of the cell and looks up at his superior officer.

"So, what's this all about", asks Kimbly.

Lab 5, the basement:

Damien sits in a chair in a glowing room with markings on the walls and ceiling. He looks at Lust, now strapped down in a chair facing him. Damien gives a look of death at the woman. "Oh, mother. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't know?"

"Know what, Damien?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, BITCH!!!!!! You tried to sabotage my operations in the military and you were in on Bradley's attempt to kill Edward. Why?!!!!"

"Because Ed is too powerful. I wasn't going to let you do whatever you please with us by recruiting him to your cause!!!"

"I thought you wanted him to give you what you wanted, mother."

"That is what the Philosopher's Stone is for, but Ed has exceeded the powers of even the stone. Soon he will give in to temptation and then he will kill us all."

"I was afraid you might feel that way, mother, so I have taken the initiative to punish you for your crimes."

Stepping into the cell is a small man with a long, pointy, bushy brown beard with a loincloth on and long fingernails with two horns coming from the sides of his head. The horned man stares lustfully at Lust. "Mother, this is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. His name is Belphegor, the demon of sloth. Belphegor, show this schoolgirl wannabe what pain really is."

"As you wish, Damien." Belphegor walks slowly over to Lust as the homunculus woman tries to brace herself for whatever the demon is going to do. Damien walks out of the cell and he can hear the ear shattering screams of his mother…

**Belphegor- In the bible, Belphegor was a demon who helped people make discoveries without actually working for it. Most believe that he did these things out of laziness.**

**Next Chapter: Bradley breaks out of his cell and targets Ed, but the young alchemist proves to be too much for him…**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Sin of Pride

Damien looks inside of a giant cell through a series of bulletproof glass. He sees an effeminate person in black kickboxing gear with diodes on the front of his/her headband and has onyx-green hair in the shape of a palm tree. The person in the giant cell is strapped down to a special kind of auto-mail chair with red glowing marks on the walls and ceiling as if to keep him/her contained. The person has his/her eyes closed seemingly asleep and Damien looks on, a blank expression in his eyes. He puts his hand on the glass, almost admiring the person in the cell. "You are the first. You are unique… Envy."

Envy opens his eyes, squinting, then focusing. He sees a 15 year old boy in an expensive suit and recognizes his face. Envy gets tense, feeling a caged animal breaking free of its restraints. "You", says an enraged Envy. Damien merely smiles at the androgynous homunculus. "My beloved Envy. You are awake."

"Get me out of this fucking thing", shouts Envy.

"Such language. You are a naughty little he/she. I should send in my bodyguard to deal with you."

A door opens by the side of the cell. Envy sees a man with white skin and black leather clothes all over him. He has black laced boots and a gigantic sword on his back. He has red irises with no pupils and white hair down to his shoulders. He has half of a black mask on the right side of his face and gazes at Envy with wide eyes. "Envy, this is Chernobog. If you have never heard of him, his name means Black God. Like many others, he is a god brought into this world to make it a better place. Humans are such sad creatures and cannot use their free will correctly, so we will step in and cure the disease of free will, starting with you."

Chernobog raises his hand and in a flash of light, yellow bolts of energy strike Envy. Damien looks on from outside the cell, enjoying every minute of Envy's suffering.

**Chernobog- A cursed god in Slavic lore. His name means Black God and he stands opposite of the white god, Belobog.**

Bradley lays on the floor in his cell, squeezing his eyes shut. In his mind, he sees the Devil in all his maliciousness, lording over every living creature on Earth. He sees Edward standing by the side of the Devil without any sign of emotion. Edward's eyes open wide and a big explosion goes off, setting forth a series of chain reactions which destroys everything around. The planet Earth is consumed by the chain reactions and in a heartbeat, the planet explodes. Bradley's eyes snap open, showing a serpent eating its tail in his left eye where his pupil and iris should be. Bradley begins to slither his way over to the door that leads out of his cell. Using what little strength he has, he pounds the door with one hand that he managed to free from his straps. Taking out a pin that he had stashed away, he starts to pick the lock on the door. After about 10 seconds, he hears the lock on the door shift and he pushes it open. Bradley crawls out of the cell and can already feel the effects of the seal wearing off. He stands up and closes the door to the cell, then makes his way to the end of the corridor.

Edward and Alphonse sit in a lounge area in Colonel Mustang's office. Ed now wears a white shirt with a brown vest over it with brown slacks and black shoes. The sleeves are rolled up with his auto-mail arm exposed. Ed and Al make looks of confusion at Colonel Mustang and Brigadier General Hughes who is standing next to Roy's desk. "So we have a new Fuhrer, do we", asks Edward. "How did that happen?"

"It happened during the time that I found you at the airport, Full Metal", responds Roy.

"So who is it", asks Alphonse.

"His name is Frank Archer and he was in charge of the military court, but I'm not sure how he got that rank so quickly", says Hughes.

"Why do you say that", asks Edward.

"Because before we left, he was a Lieutenant Colonel. It's ludicrous!!!! How could he go from Colonel to Fuhrer overnight", questions a frustrated Roy when Ed makes an anime style cocky smile with tiny beady eyes. "I know what it is. You're jealous because he got the rank before you, right Colonel?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Frank Archer enjoys war, so much that he would do something dirty like this!"

"I have to go with Roy on this one. Archer literally got that rank overnight. How he did it is beyond belief", says Hughes.

"So how do you think he did it", asks Alphonse.

"Who knows? Maybe he has some guardian angel watching over him", responds Hughes with Roy getting upset. "How many times do I have to say it? There is no God!!!"

"Considering what we've seen in the last four years, Roy, I would say otherwise", says Hughes.

"As much as I would like to talk about our religious beliefs, Al and I have some work to do", says Edward standing up from the couch with Alphonse doing the same.

Ed and Al stand outside of the Central Headquarters, standing about. The two brothers look around the area from their spot when a woman with brown-red hair approaches them. She has blue eyes and wears a pink-orange skirt suit with black high heels. Ed and Al see the woman and walk away with her.

Central, the cathedral:

Juliet Douglas stands before Ed and Al when her body transforms into water and becomes the homunculus Sloth. "What did you find out", questions Ed without hesitation.

"The military is working on a secret project that will enable them to replace alchemists. They call it Project: New Dawn."

"What is this Project: New Dawn", asks Alphonse.

"All I know is that it has something to do with the three gods that you met in Xenotime", says Sloth. Edward then becomes slightly agitated. "Are you telling me that the military has something to do with these gods coming to our world?"

"Do you know what kind of damage they could cause just by being here", questions Alphonse. Sloth looks over in Ed's direction. "Ed, you told me that Omoikane got here by using the Holy Grail. That is highly unlikely."

"I thought the same thing. There is no such thing as opening the Gate without paying something in return, and you and me are living proof of that", says Edward.

"While we're on the subject, how did you get my body back, Ed", asks Alphonse.

"Edward Elric!!!! Get out here now!!!!!"

Ed, Al and Sloth are taken by surprise from the voice outside. Ed runs to the doors and swings them open, seeing an aged man about in his late fifties but is in good physical shape. He has black hair and wears an eye patch over his left eye. He wears a black shirt with four swords sheathed on his back with blue military pants and black boots with black gloves on his hands. The man looks at Edward with hatred burning in his eyes. "Full Metal. You are the reason I lost my job. Had you rolled over and died like you were supposed to, none of this would be happening." Edward locks eyes with the older man, feeling negativity toward the one who has been hunting him all this time, and now they meet face to face. "Bradley. I heard that Archer replaced you. Did you run out of soldiers to frame?"

"Go ahead, Full Metal, laugh it up! I was a prisoner in my own jail!"

"Which you deserved, Bradley for what you did to me and Alphonse. You wanted to turn me into a weapon!!!"

"That was just a cover story. I ordered you to be executed." Edward tries to comprehend Bradley's response and now is filled with more questions, questions that he needs answered. "Why do you want to see me dead?"

"As if you don't know. Originally, I was going to use you to find the Philosopher's Stone, but after seeing the extent of your power I knew you were a threat."

"A threat to who", shouts Edward.

"To all of us. I have foreseen it." Bradley takes off his eye patch, showing a serpent eating its tail in his left eye. Edward's face becomes petrified from the truth of Bradley's identity. "You're a homunculus", says Edward. Bradley takes out two of his swords and points one of them at Ed. "Full Metal, you are too powerful and you are a threat to this world. I have seen what you intend to do and I won't let it happen. It's nothing personal, but your powers are far too dangerous to fall into human hands, let alone Damien's."

"Who the hell is Damien?!!! I heard that name from Blasphemy, but he wouldn't say anything!!!"

"You will never meet him, Full Metal, because you die now!!"

Bradley swipes his blade at Edward who ducks back in the nick of time. Bradley brings his left sword down to have it blocked by Ed. "What is your problem, Bradley? First you order a manhunt on me and my brother, and now this?!!! Just what are you trying to prove?!!!"

"That I am one of God's guardian angels, purifying the wicked and you, Edward Elric, are wicked, just like all humans."

"So which sin are you, Bradley?"

"Pride."

Edward palm strikes Bradley a few yards back but he catches himself, although barely. With blinding speed, he swings his sword at Edward trying to cut off his head, but Edward ducks and jumps back when Bradley uproots a portion of the ground. Bradley lunges at Edward and finds himself frozen in place. His arms are outstretched from trying to slice at the young alchemist. Edward paces around Bradley, eyeballing him with Bradley now at the mercy of the Full Metal Alchemist. Edward stands in front of Bradley who slowly speaks to Ed. "Kill you."

"Sorry, you'll have to speak louder", says Edward with a cocky smile.

Edward turns his back to Bradley, who unfreezes and continues his attack, but he is hit by a psychic blast, sending him soaring through several buildings. Bradley sits up in the rubble, only to see Ed standing over him. Bradley is pent up with more anger than before, unwilling to accept that Ed is more powerful than him. Bradley pulls out his swords and goes into a blind rage, slicing at Edward at a speed too fast for the human eye to see. Bradley stands back to catch his breath and feels confident about his attack for Edward should have been sliced to ribbons, but the swords shatter a few seconds later! Edward makes a cocky smile at the ex Fuhrer. "You like that? I altered the density of my body, making it as hard as diamond. Go ahead and use your last two swords if you don't mind breaking those as well." Bradley begins to sweat bullets, knowing that Ed has backed him into a corner with no way out. Footsteps come from out of nowhere, and the two soldiers see a man with a red suit on with white gloves and black hair gelled back with pale blue eyes. Edward remembers the smell of fire and brimstone as well as burning flesh, and this man reeks of it.

"I see you can't handle one little boy, Bradley." The man speaks charismatically to the ex Fuhrer.

"Wait, give me more time! I can do this!"

"No."

With a wave of his hand, the man seemingly vaporizes King Bradley. Ed is stunned by the man's brutality, but before he can walk away, Ed calls out to him. "Who are you, and why did you kill him?" The man faces Edward with an emotionless look in his eyes. "My name is Mephistopheles, but call me Mephisto. We will meet again, Edward Elric."

Mephisto vanishes before Edward can catch him. It seems that the farther he gets into his journey, the more questions he is left with.

**Mephistopheles- The origins of this demon dates back to the Renaissance. In Christian mythology, he became Lucifer's second in command after the rebellion against God. The alchemist Faust sold his soul to him for knowledge.**

Mephisto stands in the residence of Shou Tucker in his lab. Shou has light brown hair and wears glasses along with a green vest, gray shirt and tan slacks with black shoes. "So, how are things coming along in Lab 5", asks Mephisto.

"Very good. The specimens that you gave me were superb for my experiments. I never knew that these seven and their brethren would give us the key to the dawn of a new era for science", says Tucker.

"My supplier is giving you what you need for Project: New Dawn. If everything goes according to plan, then alchemists will become obsolete. By the way, are you still working on chimera synthesis?"

"I was, but now I'm just using the specimens that you gave me. If this pays off, then chimeras won't be needed anymore, though there is one specimen that I would like to add to my collection."

"And who would that be", asks Mephisto.

Tucker grins widely and his eyes become filled with sick obsession. "Edward Elric."

**Next Chapter: Edward and Alphonse visit Shou Tucker in the east, but the good doctor has plans for Ed. Before he can turn Ed into a guinea pig, a scarred man barges into Tucker's home.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mad Scientist

Lust sits inside of her cell with her head bowed down, weakened by the glowing red marks on the walls and ceiling. She wakes up, hearing the sound of thumping coming from outside of her cell. She then hears blades clashing, then hears screams. Without warning, her cell begins to shake violently and the walls cave in. The red glow of the cell is now gone and the metal door springs off of its hinges into the back of the cell. Lust sees a pudgy man-child standing in the doorway of her cell, running over to her and ripping off the metal restraints. He wears all black with markings on his arms and tiny, white eyes with a serpent eating its tail on the tip of his tongue. "Gluttony, am I glad to see you."

Gluttony walks Lust out of the cell, having her arm around him to help her stand. Lust weakly looks forward, seeing a man with brown skin and shades with an x-shaped scar on his forehead. He wears a yellow jacket with black pants with white stripes down the sides and a white shirt with black shoes. His gray hair is in a buzz cut on the sides and he has a very serious look on his face, almost angry. Lust sighs at the man. "You came for me. I thought you forgot about me."

"How could I ever forget you", asks the scarred man in his gruff voice. Lust merely lets out a light smile. "Because… you love me."

* * *

Edward, Alphonse, Blasphemy, Omoikane, Amaterasu, Siegfried, and Achilles walk through the streets of East City. Edward looks at an address on a piece of paper in his hand, showing the location of Shou Tucker's residence. "It seems a little odd that he wanted to meet with you without saying why", replies Omoikane. "What is so odd about it, Omoikane", asks Amaterasu. Omoikane turns to his fellow Shinto god. "Because he wouldn't state his business over the phone. If anything, this may be a trap."

"You take things a little too seriously, Omoikane. You should try to lighten up", says Blasphemy.

"Doesn't anyone besides me have a bad feeling about this", says an upset Omoikane.

"That's why we're here, Shinto god", responds Achilles reassuringly. "Myself and Siegfried are here to safeguard the Elric brothers."

"True enough. We will guard God's human vessel with our very lives", says Siegfried.

Edward and the others turn a corner and stop in front of a residential area. Edward takes the piece of paper out of his face and speaks with the group. "We're here."

Everyone is in awe at the sight before them. They see a large white mansion with a green tile roof and a rectangular garden. Amaterasu admires the flowers in the garden and Omoikane rubs his chin at the structure, wondering about the cost and the time it took to build it. Alphonse has the thought that the person here must be loaded while Achilles ponders on the possibility of a maid. Edward walks to the front door when a big dog leaps out and Edward screams. The dog lays on top of Edward and Amaterasu kneels down in front of the dog.

"Nice doggie. Do you want a treat", says Amaterasu scratching behind its ear.

"Can't… breath", says Edward.

* * *

Shou Tucker's residence, dining room:

"Please excuse Alexander, he really is harmless once you get to know him, but I assume that he really likes you, Edward", says Shou with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll bet", says Edward pouting with his arms folded.

"So who are these people with you, Ed and Al", asks Shou.

"Oh, this is our guardian, Blasphemy, and those two are Siegfried and Achilles, our bodyguards, and the guy with the big brain is Omoikane", says Alphonse. Shou then leans to his right, taking notice of the wolf-like woman by him.

"And who are you", flirts Shou with Amaterasu looking away.

"I'm Amaterasu. Nice to meet you."

"So why did you call us here, Mr. Tucker", asks Alphonse.

"Oh yes, pardon me." Shou returns his sights to the front of him, looking Al in the eyes. "I called you here because I am making a breakthrough in my research for the Philosopher's Stone. I thought that you two might be interested."

Edward turns his eyes to Shou and becomes interested. "So, what is this breakthrough?"

"Perhaps if I could speak with you two privately", says Shou.

"Anything you have to say to them, you can say it in front of us", says Blasphemy.

"Very well then. It seems that there is a new form of alchemic amplifier, one that exceeds the power of even the Philosopher's Stone."

"More powerful than the Philosopher's Stone? That can't be", says Alphonse.

"It is. Although it is just a prototype, it exceeds all logic and understanding. In fact, its power goes beyond alchemy itself!"

"What is it, Tucker? Tell us", says Edward anxiously. Shou's eyes shrink from anticipation of Edward's request, boiling with the desire to bring the secret out into the open. "The Holy Grail."

Edward and Alphonse become paralyzed by his response, remembering what Omoikane said about it in Xenotime, but they know that this can't be the same one.

Ed and Al stand inside of Tucker's laboratory downstairs, observing the transmutation circles drawn on the walls. Shou opens up his diary and takes out a blue fragment and holds it in front of the Elric brothers. "This is merely a shard of the Holy Grail, but it has fantastic powers. It can not only ignore the laws of alchemy, but nature itself."

"You said its more powerful than the Philosopher's Stone. Can you prove that", interrogates Edward. Shou takes out a red shard from his pocket and holds it out with the blue one. "As you can see, the red stone is part of the Philosopher's Stone and allows one to bend the laws of alchemy." Shou uses the red stone on the chair, turning it into a pillar. "Now, even though the red stone can bend the laws of alchemy, the blue one can go farther beyond." Shou uses the blue stone on the pillar. A bright blue light comes from the pillar and it miraculously becomes a wildebeest. Edward folds his arms, slightly impressed. "Well Tucker, this is a breakthrough, but tell me where did you acquire the blue stone from?"

"Oh, I got it from a colleague of mine. Now, if you would be so kind and follow me to my workshop?" Edward and Alphonse walk to the door on the side of the room when Tucker uses the red stone to transmute a club…

"They have been down there for some time now. I wonder what's taking them so long", asks Siegfried leaning back in his chair.

"I'm going to check up on them", says Blasphemy.

"Hold on. Maybe we should give them more time. Perhaps Tucker is showing them something valuable to their search", says Amaterasu.

"He's showing them, all right", says a paranoid Omoikane. "Come on."

The group rise from their seats and walk over to the door that will take them downstairs. As Blasphemy reaches for the doorknob, someone opens the door from the other side. Blasphemy turns pale when he sees a man with horns and a bushy long beard with long fingernails and a loincloth. "Hello, God", says Belphegor. "It has been a while."

Edward wakes up and finds himself tied down into a chair. Edward struggles with the rope with Alphonse tied behind him. "Don't bother to try and break free, Edward, and don't bother using those miraculous powers of your, for there is a special array right underneath you that prevents alchemy or anything beyond it."

"And what will happen if I try", asks Edward.

"Then you will do more harm than good, and you may harm yourself and your brother."

"Why do you have us here", asks Alphonse.

"Because I want to see what makes you tick. I want to know how you can do the things that you do. I want to know how you can ignore the laws of alchemy and create living creatures without the Holy Grail."

"Sorry Tucker, but that is classified information", says a cocky Edward. Tucker makes a look of pure obsession and psychotic nature, giving Alphonse chills down his spine. "Perhaps you should see my creation. Come in my dear."

Ed and Al see a small girl with long red hair enter the room, but she doesn't look like a normal girl. She has fur covering her entire body except the face, hands, and feet and she appears to be in emotional pain. Ed's face turns white as he recognizes the girl.

"Nina."

"It has been three years since we last met, Edward and Alphonse and she has been eager to see you again."

"What did you do to her, you sick bastard?!!!!!!!" shouts Ed.

"I was wondering on how I could make a talking chimera and to get it to look like us, so I used the power of the red stones that I was given and merged my daughter with Alexander."

Nina explodes and darts over to the Elric brothers to set them free. Shou runs over to pull his daughter away from them when he hears a clap. A light comes from Al and the ropes disintegrate. Alphonse stands up with his midsection corroded away, but it regenerates seconds later. Edward jumps on top of Shou and starts punching him with his mechanical arm, then holds him by the shirt. "Why, Tucker?!!! Why your daughter?!!!"

"I did it for knowledge, to prove that I can. Without my research, my life is meaningless."

"So I'm meaningless, daddy?" Shou looks at his daughter and sees distrust in her eyes. "Did you even love me, daddy, or was your job more important to you?" For the first time, Shou shows a sign of remorse, feeling a demon feasting on his mind. "Nina, I---"

An explosion is heard from the basement of Shou's house and Blasphemy runs into the area where the brothers are. "We need to go, now!!!!"

"Wait, what's happening", asks an excited Alphonse.

"Shou Tucker!!!!"

A brown skinned man steps into the lab, bearing an X shaped scar on his forehead. He wears shades and a yellow jacket with black pants and shoes with a white dress shirt underneath. He holds up his right arm as the sleeve slides down, showing a tattoo of some kind. "Shou Tucker, I am here to make you pay for your sins. You and others like you have used alchemy to distort the environment and create monstrosities. I am your angel of death, Shou." The brown skinned man throws out his left hand, yanking Shou from Ed's grasp and holding him in front telekinetically. "In the name of the father, I shall give you everlasting peace." The scarred man plants his right palm into Shou's skull and red bolts come from his arm. In mere seconds, Shou Tucker's brain explodes from the back. The scarred man drops Shou to the floor and Nina runs over to her now dead father. "Daddy!!!! Daddy!!!!!!" Nina cries heavily for the loss of her father, the one who has taken care of her since the day she was born. The scarred man takes notice of young Nina and speaks. "You are an abomination against God, little one. I shall send you back to your maker."

"Oh no you don't", shouts Ed as he lunges at the scarred man, but finds himself thrown into the wall by an invisible force. Blasphemy grabs both Nina and Alphonse, and the four of them are back in Roy Mustang's office in East Headquarters. Edward sits on the couch with a petrified look on his face, for never in his life has he seen a real time murder. Blasphemy puts his hand on Ed's shoulder, almost feeling sorry for him. "Ed, are you okay?"

"Blasphemy, he used my power against me. How is that possible?"

"There are two possibilities. One, he sold his soul to the Devil, or two---"

"He has the same powers as Ed", says Alphonse.

"Exactly. The tables have turned, and it looks like they are not in our favor."

The dead body of Shou Tucker lays on the floor in his lab in a pool of his own blood. Mephisto walks in, seeing the dreadful sight before him and yet is not bothered by it.

"Get up. You are not done yet."


End file.
